Kitai no Kokoro
by Fitzou
Summary: Les shinigami se sont fait exterminés. Kurosaki Ichigo est un survivant mais a quel prix. Il doit retrouver les autres et va faire renaitre cet espoir perdu. Forte en émotions, cette fiction vous plonge dans un avenir incertain...préparez-vous au pire.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Celui qui a dit que le shinigami gagnerait contre les arrancars s'est fortement trompé. On dit toujours que c'est les gentils qui gagnent, or ici, se sont leurs adversaires qui ont gagnés la guerre, une victoire écrasante. Pourtant, on ne peut pas dire que les shinigamis se soient laissés faire, ils avaient préparés plusieurs contre attaques, une défense des plus solides, des éclaireurs...mais Aizen et ses soldats Hollow n'ont fait qu'une bouchée de tout ça. Mais Pourquoi? Il était pourtant possible aux shinigamis de les vaincre, mais Aizen avait préparé un sale coup. Les shinigamis se préparaient a combattre les arrancars pour les empécher de détruire Kakaruka pour créer l'Ouken, mais les Hollow attaquèrent avant la soul society, faisant une attaque surprise pas prévue dans le programme. Aizen avait été bien plus futé que les shinigamis. Déjà a partir de cette attaque, un grand nombre de shinigami tombèrent ...sans jamais se relever. A partir de là, les shinigami surent qu'ils ne gagneraient jamais. Les shinigami, mais aussi moi, Ichigo Kurosaki, a cet instant où j'appris cette attaque surprise, je sus qu'on ne gagnerait pas. Mais plus que tout, j'ai su que ma vie allait sans doute s'arréter.

Quelques mois avant ça, j'avais réussi, avec Rukia, Renji, Ishida et Chad a ramené Inoue chez nous, en laissant derrière nous au moins une dizaine d'arrancar, dont quatre espadas hors d'état de nuire. Une ancienne espadas s'était allié a nous, Nell, c'est même grace a elle que nous sommes parti du Hueco Mondo, grace a son sacrifice. Déjà, une allié de taille et de toute dernière minute venait de s'éteindre. Déjà, rien que cette perte me donna un mauvais pressentiment. J'allais perdre d'autres amis. Cette pensée ne me quitta que lorsque je perdis connaissance a la suite de mes blessures, pour la plus part mortel, face a Aizen.

Déjà, j'avais perdu mes amis de vue lorsque les combats faisaient rages. Je ne savait pas qui était vivant, qui était bléssé, qui était mort. La seule chose que je savais, c'était que jamais je ne retrouverais ma vie d'avant, jamais.

La soul society fut envahis en un rien de temps. La division deux commandé par Soi Fon fut la première a être exterminé. La capitaine et amie de Yoruichi ne mourut pas de suite, mais bien plus tard, en se sacrifiant pour une cause des plus justes. La division sept fut surprise elle aussi, et il n'y eu aucun survivant. Pas même Komamura. Mes amis et moi même, ainsi que les shinigami présent sur terre, nous fûmes de suite ammené sur le champ de bataille. En quittant Karakura aussi vite, je ne m'atais pas fait a l'idée que c'était la dernière fois que je voyais ma ville natale. La dernière fois que je voyais mon père et mes deux soeurs, mes amis humains. Kon s'était enfuis chez Urahara. Celui-ci qui ne pouvait pas venir a la soul society attendais quelque chose. Quoi? J'en sais strictement rien.

Nous étions tous éparpillés sur cet immense champ de bataille, dans le seireitei pendant que dans le rokungai, les âmes se cachaient des hollows. Je tuais les arrancars ou hollows qui étaient sur ma route pour parvenir a Aizen, la source de nos emmerdes. Mais cela pris beaucoup plus de temps que je ne le pensais car entre temps, j'étais les shinigamis qui avaient des problèmes. Lorsque j'arriva dans le QG de la division 1, plusieurs corps étaient éparpillé dans les couloirs et salles. C'étaient signé Aizen. Pourtant, des hollow ou même un faible arrancar trainé là et il y en a au moins deux dans tout le QG dont j'avais reconnu les attaques: Zabimaru et Senbonzakura, Renji et Byakuya. Lorsque j'arrivais dans la salle principal, le corps du commandant, Yamamoto trainé au sol, dans un bien piteuse état. Plus loin, son vice-capitaine, Kira Izuru et Renji, dont un bras manquait. Je me précipité vers lui mais Byakuya m'attrapa et me dit de m'occuper d'Aizen. Je regardais le capitaine de la sixième division dans les yeux. Il était fatigué et couvert de blessure qui n'était loin d'être des égratinure. Dans ses bras, il tenait le corps inconscient d'Hinamori, la trace d'une lame enfoncé en plein coeur. Byakuya tenait encore debout pour prendre le corps de la vice-capitaine et l'apporté a Hitsugaya et pour emmener son propre vice-capitaine en sureté pour le soigner. Ce n'était pas des choses futiles car, c'était la fin des combats, la soul society était tombé et a présent, c'était a moi de voir si je pouvais éliminé le salaud qui avait causé toute ses morts.

Quel imbécile j'ai été. Croire une seconde pouvoire battre Aizen. Et pourtant j'ai tenu, je l'ai même envoyé, dans le hueco mondo, dans las noches. C'est grace a cet ouverture que certain shinigami comme Soi Fon sont venu. Et je sais que c'est là qu'elle est morte, tuée par Tousen car elle avait volé quelque chose d'après ce que j'avais entendu. Mais ils ne retrouvèrent jamais ce qu'ils cherchaient. Toujours dans mon combat, je menais Aizen au bout de ses forces. Peu avant qu'il ne déclanche ce qui causa ma perte, il me montra la destruction et l'absorption des âmes de ma ville, Karakura. A peine une minute après, j'étais a terre, jonchant dans mon sang. Aizen avec un large sourire m'envoya dans la brèche où mon corps aterris dans la soul society, pensant que j'étais mort. A cet instant, je crus moi aussi être mort. Mais les âmes du Rokungai me recuillèrent alors inconscient et a partir de là, une nouvelle tournure dans ma vie m'attendais.

Etrangement, je me réveillais dans une boutique qui m'étais familière. Cela était impossible, elle avait êtait détruite en même temps que chez moi et pourtant, mes blessures étaient bien réelle. Mon regard était flou et des mots sortirent de ma bouche s'en même m'en rendre compte.

-Où...où je suis?

-Dans la soul society, enfin ce qu'il en reste. Plus précisément le Rokungai. Fit une voix masculine que je connaissais très bien mais qui paraissait bien calme et sérieuse par rapport a d'habitude.

-Je...ne suis...pas mort?

-Non. Mais tu l'as frolé et on a eu peur de te perdre Ichigo. Heureusement, nous avons réussi a te stabilisé en te surveillant chaque jour a la moindre seconde.

-Que...combien...

-Combien de temps as tu dormi? As-tu combattu la mort est plus approprié je dirais...commença une voix féminine et pourtant quelques peu graves que je connaissais très bien aussi, six mois...six mois qu'on attend ton réveille.

-Tu peux pas savoir a quel point nous sommes rassuré de te savoir vivant Ichigo. Fit une deuxième voix masculine.

-Je...qu'est-ce que...vous êtes là? Essayais-je entre deux sanglots. Toute seules, mes larmes se mettaient a tomber.

-Ichigo...oui nous sommes ici. Nous te raconterons tout lorsque tu ira beaucoup mieux. Puisque tu es debout, tu peux aller chercher...demanda la voix féminine a un des deux garçons.

-Oui, j'y vais. Fit le deuxième. Ces bruit de pas résonnèrent dans ma tête.

Un silence s'ensuivit son départ. Je continuais de pleurer silencieusement. Ca ne me ressemblais pas du tout de pleurer, surtout devant eux mais là, c'était incontrolable. Etait-ce par ce que j'étais vivant? A cause des morts que j'ai vu avant de tomber inconscient? Où était-ce tout simplement parce que eux, ils étaient là? De les savoir, en vie, juste a mes cotés, qu'ils m'ont surveillé a tour de rôle alors que depuis que j'étais devenu shinigami, je les avait laissé de cotés.

-Il arrive. Fit doucement le deuxième en revenant.

J'éclatais en sanglot, pour de bon cette fois-ci. Je sentit la main de mon amie prendre la mienne et la serrait affectueusement.

-Je suis si content de vous voir...essayais-je entre mes pleurs.

-Chut Ichigo, ne te fatigue pas...commença la voix féminine près de moi dont l'émotions montait aussi.

-Garde tes forces, ce n'est pas terminé. Fit doucement la première voix.

-Tes blessures ton énormément endommagé, reste tranquille, nous sommes là. Rassura le deuxième.

Je reniflais comme je le pouvais et mes pleurs devait de faire entendre jusqu'au bout de cet abri, dans tout les recoins de la maison.

-Tatsuki...Keigo...Mizuiro...

-Chut...on est là.

* * *

**Alors, auriez-vous deviner que c'était c'est trois là? Ahahah! Si ce n'est pas le cas, contente de mon effet de surprise!**

**Et oui un Ichigo qui pleure c'est pas courant donc profitez-en c'est la dernière fois XD**

**Pour vous expliquer, après une petit coma de six mois et surtout avec ce qu'on a vécu avant de tomber dans ce coma, lorsqu'on se réveille c'est très étonnant. On penser justement ne jamais pouvoir se reveiller et puis là boom vous ouvrez vos yeux pour revivre. Déjà de se savoir vivant fait un énorme choc et ensuite de savoir que des amis a nous sont vivant, en tout cas près de nous après cette grosse catastrophe d'extermination, il est tout a fait normal, même pour Ichigo, de craquer.**

**Enfin je pense que vous l'aurez compris!!**

**Merci d'avoir lu et au prochain chapitre!**

**Fitzou**


	2. Chapitre 1: L'éveillement

** Voici sans plus attendre, le premier chapitre!**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 1 : Eveillement...

Ainsi donc je me réveillais après six mois d'inconscience. Incroyable. Moi qui pensait que ça faisait des années. Mais surtout, je ne pensais pas me réveiller du tout. Quand je repense dans quel état j'étais...autant que je m'en souvienne, pour moi j'étais mort. Ensuite un autre choc, mes amis. Tatsuki, Keigo et Mizuiro. Des lycéens tout ce qui a d'ordinaire et pourtant, il sont là, avec moi dans la soul society. Bon, ils ne sont pas si ordinaire que ça car comme Inoue et Chad, leur reiatsu c'est développé a mon contact. Inoue et Chad...ils étaient avec moi dans la bataille...sont-ils encore en vie? Je ne savais pas, je n'avais pas vraiment d'espoir.

Je me rendormis peu après pour me réveiller quelques heures plus tard. Cette fois-ci a mes cotés, c'était a mon grand étonnement aussi, Urahara. Comme a son habitude, son bob sur la tête et son éventail en main, il me sourit.

-Alors Kurosaki-san, ça peut aller? Tu sais qu'on a vraiment eu peur? Tu as vraiment beaucoup de chances!

-Non...je suis maudit...

En m'entendant parler d'une façon aussi peut motivé, son sourire disparut et il s'installa a coté de moi, sérieusement.

-Je comprend très bien ce que tu peux ressentir. Et ce n'est pas facile de s'en remettre. Tu crois que comme les autres tu dois mourir, tu n'as pas a continuer a vivre alors que d'autres le méritaient plus que toi. Mais si tu es vivant c'est pour une raison.

-Je me demande bien laquelle. Il n'y a sans doute plus rien, plus de shinigami, rien que des hollow...je me demande même si le monde des vivants existe encore.

-Oui il existe toujours! Seul Karakura a disparus, pour créer l'Ouken. Pour le moment on va dire qu'un nouveau gouvernement de dictature se met en place. Mais je t'expliquerais tout les changements en temps et en heure. Maintenant continue de te reposer, Mizuiro-kun va venir pour tenter de te soigner plus.

-Hein?! Mizuiro...me soigner?

-En temps et en heure Kurosaki-san!

Et il disparut derrière la porte. C'est malin, maintenant je me pose encore plus de question! Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'allais pas me reposer alors que pendant six mois je n'ai rien fait. Je bougeais mes bras lentement. Des bandages les parcouraient mais j'arriver a les bouger, certes difficilement a cause du temps sans les bouger mais ça allait. Mes doigts. J'avais du mal avec la main gauche. Mes doigts me faisaient mal. Je me rapellais alors qu'une fois pendant mon combat contre Aizen, j'étais a terre, crevé. Cet enfoiré était apparut tranquillement et sans même avoir eu le temps de bouger, il me broyer littéralement mes doigts sous son pied. Le craquements de mes os brisés résonnèrent dans ma tête a ce souvenir et je secouais la tête. Maintenant, mes os s'étaient ressoudés mais de quel manière! J'entreprit de défaire mon bandage pour voir ma main gauche. Avec difficulté je réussi et pus observé le résultat. Mes os avaient du être remis en place, mais je voyais tout de même que ma main était différente a présent. Maintenant je passais aux jambes. Je les bouger de la même façon que mes bras, avec difficulté. Je n'avais pas vraiment de problème a ce niveau là. J'essayais alors de me mettre assis. Alors là, c'était une autre paire de manches! Alors que je débutais juste a essayer de m'assoir, Mizuiro entra suivis de Keigo et Tatsuki.

-Ichigo!! Mais que fais-tu imbécile?! S'exclama Tatsuki en s'approchant rapidement et me clouant au lit.

-Ne fais pas ce genre de chose seul, pas maintenant c'est trop tot. Avec nous oui, mais plus tard aussi, tu viens juste de te reveiller. Fit solennellement Mizuiro en s'asseyant a coté de moi.

C'est là que je remarquai enfin un truc qui avait changé en eux, que je n'avais pas fait gaffe la première fois. Aussi, j'étais dans les vapes et je n'avais pas réussi a les voir.

-Mais...vous êtes habillé en shinigami?!

-Bien sur! Ca fait moins suspect de un et de deux...nous apprenons a nous servir de nos pouvoirs de shinigami par Urahara-san. M'expliqua Tatsuki.

-Urahara-san nous a gardé avec lui lorsqu'il a sentit que ça avait commencé. Donc de Karakura, nous sommes les seuls survivants. Fit Keigo.

-C'est bien pour vous mais...avez-vous des nouvelles de mon père et mes soeurs?

A leur tête, je sus que non. Cela m'inquiètais et pourtant, je n'étais aussi inquiet que pour mes autres amis, comme si je savais que tout les trois étaient en sécurité. Je décidais de réserver mes questions pour plus tard, attendant que je sois en meilleurs forme. Mizuiro utilisa un kido sur ma main gauche, le kido soignant, celui qu'utilisait Rukia souvent. Encore une fois, mon esprit dériva sur une de mes amis et une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Il fallait que j'arrète de penser a eux sinon je crois bien que je craquerais a nouveau. Je suis tellement faible que j'arriverais pas a me retenir.

-Urahara-san dit que j'ai un don pour les kido curatifs. Il m'entraine donc comme les shinigamis de la quatrième division. Expliqua Mizuiro toujours sur ma main gauche.

-Sinon au départ c'est lui et Tessai-san qui t'ont soigné et replacé tes os surtout au niveau de ta main gauche. Tu avais de multiples fratcures mais la plus importante est ta main. On ne pense pas que tu puisse t'en servir comme avant. Continua Keigo.

-Keigo et moi nous sommes entrainé plus pour le combat. Mais bon c'est que le début donc on apprend toujours les bases. Allez, courage Ichigo, bientôt tu sera sur pied. Rassura Tatsuki avec un sourire.

-Ouai, je compte sur vous...même si pour le moment je suis un cobaye pour les essai de Mizuiro...--'

-C'est Urahara-san qui m'a dit de tester sur toi!

C'est fou comment ça fait du bien de rire un peu. Même si c'était juste un rire passager, je me suis sentit vivre, de l'espoir m'entourait le coeur.

Une semaine plus tard, on me mettait debout. Keigo et Tatsuki me soutenait car j'avais beaucoup de mal a tenir en équilibre et surtout certaine partie de mes jambes me faisait mal, surtout les muscles. On m'apprit que j'avais des fractures aux jambes mais qu'elles s'était très bien remise.

Ouai, c'est pour ça que j'ai mal...m'enfin, c'est vrai que une fois réhabitué a marcher, je ne sentais plus rien. C'était les muscles qui me tiraient tellement que mes fractures étaient douleureuses mais maintenant ça va mieux. Je faisais quelques pas dans ma chambre, puis on me recouché ou me mettait assis. Je n'avais pas le droit de me lever seul ni de trop marcher.

Au fil des semaines, je remettais mon corps en marche, non sans douleur, et mon esprit s'éclaircissait. Les premières nuits étaient très difficiles, pendant deux longs mois je faisais des cauchemards sur le jour du départ de mon inconscience. Je reveillais systématiquement toute la maison a force de hurler de terreur. Ginta avait des envies de meurtre qu'il faisait passer sur la pauvre Ururu. Urahara ne m'en voulait pas du tout. Il savait a quel point je souffrais interieurement. Je m'enfermais un peu sur moi même, devenant de moins en moins bavard, déjà que je le suis peu, mais là, c'était pas un mot de la journée et je restais a fixé le vide. Mes trois amis s'inquiètaient pour moi.

-C'est une épreuve qu'il doit passer. Nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autres que de l'aider le plus possible a se rétablir. Le reste c'est son combat mental. Mais ne vous inquiètez pas, je connais suffisament Kurosaki-san, et vous aussi pour savoir que malgré le temps qu'il mettra a se remettre, il finira du jour au lendemain a redevenir celui qu'il était avant.

C'était ce qu'avait dit l'homme blond au getas. Et il avait raison, forcément, cinq mois après être sortit de l'inconscience, je pouvais marcher seul, me débrouiller seul et j'avais réussi a surpasser mes démons même s'ils me hantaient toujours. Urahara me félicita d'avoir réussi cette épreuve, la plus difficile. Maintenant il fallait que j'écarte ces démons de plus en plus, mais se serait au fil du temps.

Puisque je pouvais me déplacer seul a présent, je décidais de visiter la maison dont je connaissais juste ma chambre, salle de bain. Elle ressemblait étrangement a la boutique a Karakura, mais cela n'était pas plus mal. Par la fenêtre, de l'entrée, je pus enfin voir dehors. Dans ma chambre il n'y avait pas de fenètre et la seule présente était celle-ci. Je m'en étonnais tout en comprenant. Dehors donc, c'était le rokungai. Il y avait des âmes partout et d'après ce que je pouvais entendre, on devait se trouver dans un district calme, sans trop de problème.

-Tu veux sortir?

-Hein? Ah! Ururu! Eh ben, ça me déplairait pas. Mais je ne sais pas si je peux...

-Tessai-san m'a dit que je devais t'accompagner si tu sortais, alors tu peux.

-Ah...merci alors. Tu viens?

Enfin je sentais l'air libre. Tout les deux habillés en shinigami, nous contrastions beaucoup avec les âmes du rokungai, habillé de kimono simple et sans valeurs. Mais ils ne faisaient pas vraiment gaffe. Ururu m'expliqua que depuis la guerre, les kimonos des shinigamis ne valaient plus rien et que tout les kimonos d'apprentis ou de shinigami étaient éparpillé partout dans le rokungai. A présent, on pouvait rencontré une âme sans quelle soit shinigami. Quelque part, tant mieux, je passais inaperçu. Mais avec la couleur de mes cheveux, c'était vite parlé.

-Eh! Toi! Dis tu es pas un shinigami toi?

-De quoi?! Mais pourquoi vous me posez cette question?!

-Parce qu'il y a un an, un humain shinigami aux cheveux orange avait pénétré dans le seireitei. Puis il a combattu notre dirigeant de maintenant, Aizen-sama, et lui aurait infligé des blessures le poussant a bout! Mais il serait mort. C'est pour ça, en voyant tes cheveux je me demande si tu n'est pas lui, de plus, tu as des bandages sur ta main gauche, comme si tu étais bléssé or ici il n'y a pas de blessure qui mérite un tel bandage...

-Euh...je me suis brulé en faisant a mangé!

Il me scruta du regard et m'attrapa par le cou pour me rapprocher de lui.

-Ecoute gamin, ton teint pale et la lumière dans tes yeux te trahissent. Je sais que tu es ce fameux shinigami, tu es trop connu ici pour passer inaperçu alors fait attention. Aizen recherche les shinigami vivant, en particulier toi. Il sait que tu n'es pas mort. Alors un conseil, change de coupe de cheveux ou alors change ta couleur. Surtout ta couleur de cheveux.

Il me lacha puis m'adressa un signe d'aurevoir de la main. Je regardais Ururu qui n'avait rien dit jusque là.

-Que fait-on?

-On rentre, je dois parler a Urahara.

Et on rentra. De toute manière en revenant, je remarquais que cet homme avait raison, les âmes qui se retournaient et m'appercevaient, fait signe a leur voisin sans doute pour confirmé leurs impressions sur moi. Au bout d'un moment tout le monde me regardais et j'en eu marre.

-Vous voulez ma photo ou quoi??

Gro silence. Les murmures avaient cessés et là, c'est sur que tout le monde me regardait. Je les regardais tous et tous me scrutaient. Les âmes autour de moi se rapprochèrent pour m'encercler et même écrasé la pauvre Ururu qui ne pouvait rien faire.

-Jeune homme, ne vous montrez pas! S'exclama une femme mais en chuchotant.

-Imaginez qu'il y est des taupes d'Aizen, vous serez vite repéré! Fit un vieil homme lui aussi en chuchotant.

-Rentrer chez vous et ne sortez qu'une fois que vous aurez les cheveux noir! Me dit une jeune femme tenant une petite fille qui lui ressemblait beaucoup.

-Tiens, c'est pour toi.

La petite fille me donna un petit paquet. Mon regard surpris faisait sourire certains. Ils m'expliquèrent que dans ce paquet il y avait de la teinture noire. Mais qu'elle ne tenait pas au contact de l'eau, je devais donc faire attention.

-Merci beaucoup, mais...pourquoi faites-vous ça pour moi?

-Nous connaissons tes aventures. Tu as pénétré le seireitei et battu des capitaines de division, en raliant plusieurs shinigami a ta cause, juste pour sauver une jeune fille shinigami que tu avais rencontré sur terre. Pour un humain, tes exploits sont encore plus extraordinaire que pour un shinigami. En peu de temps tu as acquis une grande puissance. Raconta le vieil homme.

-Tu as combattu Aizen, deux fois. Même s'il t'a toujours battu...fit la petite fille ce qui me fit rire.

-Ouai, mais cette fois-ci j'ai failli y rester.

-Nous le savons. Chacun de nous avons apporté les produits de médecine les plus efficace pour te sauver. Nous avons aidé dans la plus grande discrétions a soigné tes blessures les plus importantes.

-Vraiment?!Je n'étais pas au courant...on ne m'a encore rien expliqué.

-C'est normal mais le moment approche. Aller, fille avant qu'on ne te remarque plus que tu ne l'ai déjà. Et ne t'en fait pas, seul ce quartier et au courant, sinon personne ne sait que tu es ici.

-Eh bien, c'est vraiment gentil a vous tous...je ne sais pas quoi dire a par merci.

-Et ça nous suffit. Maintenant rentre.

Je rentrais donc avec Ururu, un peu chamboulé par tous ça. Je me dirigeais vers le sous-sol qui existais comme sur terre, et je trouvais Tessai, Ginta et Urahara qui entrainait mes trois amis.

-Ah! Kurosaki-san! Alors, cette sortie?

-Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que les habitants du quartier vous avez aidé a me soigner.

-Oui je sais, c'était pour te faire la surprise! Fit-il en prenant une pose con avec son éventail devant son visage.

-Ah...ok...--'

-Que t'ont-ils donné? Demanda-t'il en reprenant son sérieux.

-Une teinture noire pour mes cheveux. A croire que personne n'aime ma couleur de cheveux!

-Oh non, ce n'est pas qu'on ne l'aime pas! C'est que c'est juste trop voyant! Et a ma connaissance, tu es le seul shinigami a cheveux orange alors...facile de te reconnaître.

-...ouai, vous avez raison.

-Salut Ichigo! Alors ta balade? Demanda Keigo en arrivant.

-Euh...pleine de renseignement! D'ailleurs Urahara-san, il serait peut être temps de m'expliquer certaines choses, non?

-Bien sur...en attendant, même si c'est un peu tot, appelle Zangetsu pour voir.

Zangetsu...mon zanpakuto, une partie de moi. Autant que je me rappelle, Zangetsu avait tenu contre Aizen, il ne s'était pas brisé car je refusais de le voir ainsi. Je fermais donc les yeux, me concentrant, fouillant au plus profond de mon âme.

-Zangetsu? Eh! Vieil homme t'es là?

Je continuais de l'appeler tout en avançant. J'arrivais enfin a l'endroit où je le voyais toujours lui et mon hollow. Et il était là, assis en regardant le vide.

-Ainsi tu es là.

-Ouai, je te cherchais.

-Le combat que nous avons mené il y a un an t'a profondément affaiblis, ainsi que ton âme. Tu dois reprendre confiance et regagner ta puissance ainsi j'aurais de nouveau recouvert toute ma puissance et ma force.

-Bien, c'est ce que je ferais vieil homme.

Je rouvris les yeux et a ma main, Zangetsu. La tête de Urahara s'inclina avec un sourire.

-Bien Kurosaki-san. Mais je sens d'ici que Zangetsu n'a plus de puissance, je suis sur que d'un doigt je pourrais briser ton zanpakuto...on a du pain sur la planche!

-C'est exactement ce que j'allais dire!

Ainsi débutant mon nouvel entrainement. Mais il ne m'avait toujours rien expliqué...je ne savais toujours rien...qui était mort?...qui était vivant?...rien, je ne savais rien.

Urahara faisait exprès de ne rien me dire, car beaucoup de ses révélations m'aurait encore plus attristé et avec mon état, je pouvais perdre le peu de volonté, de courage et d'espoir que j'avais réussi a reprendre, très facilement. Et aussi, je me serais jeté a la recherche de certaines personnes, a secourir d'autres, et dans mon état, je ne pouvais pas. Il attendait que je sois vraiment près a recevoir se genre d'information. Et lorsque je fus près, quatres années étaient passées...

* * *

**Fini!! Alors? Vous aimez? J'attends vos impressions avec grand plaisir!**


	3. Chapitre 2: Le temps passe

**Chapitre suivant! Bonne lecture et merci de suivre ma fic!**

**J'espère que ça vous plait, et que sur ce site ma fic sera autant apprécié que sur un autre! Laisser une review pour que je puisse voir vos critiques (pas méchante s'il vous plait, ça ne vous apportera rien! XD) et les différents défaut que vous pouve trouver pour que j'arrange! Merci!**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le temps passe...**

Je suis a Karakura...Bizarre, je pensais que Aizen l'avait détruit pour créer sa putain de clé. Tout est comme avant. Les maisons, les rues, même mon lycée! Pourtant il n'y a personne en cours, aussi c'est la nuit donc il risque d'y avoir personne. Je continue d'avancer. Dans les rues du centre ville les habitants se promènent tranquillement sans se soucier du danger, ni de moi. Ils ne me voient pas, ne m'entendent pas. C'est pas plus mal. Je me sens tellement nostalgique...pourtant ça ne semble pas réelle. Je continue ma marche pour arriver dans une rue tout près de la clinique de mon père. J'entend du bruit et un cri...

-KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!

-Yuzu!!

Hein?! Mais...c'est moi qui vient d'appeler ma soeur! Je cours vers ma maison et je me stoppe soudainement. Je sentis mon coeur s'accéléré. Devant moi se déroulait une scène que j'avais vécue il y a bien longtemps maintenant.

-Eh! Toi là! C'est moi que tu cherches? Alors vient là! T'en prends pas a ma famille je te l'interdis! Allez vas-y, mange moi!

C'est dingue comment je suis grande gueule...j'étais près a me faire tuer mais elle, il a fallu qu'elle s'interpose entre moi et ce hollow. C'est partir de là que tout a commencé.

-Tu veux sauver ta famille? Il y a bien une solution...non, c'est la seule solution! Prends se sabre et transperce toi la poitrine avec. Je te passerais la moitié de mes pouvoirs de shinigami, ainsi tu sauveras tes soeurs.

-J'accepte shinigami.

-Mon nom n'est pas « shinigami », mais Kuchiki Rukia.

-Et je suis Kurosaki Ichigo, enchanté.

Une énorme lumière m'aveugla lorsque je me vis prendre le zanpakuto de Rukia et me transpercer avec. A ce moment là, j'étais totalement inconscient de la connerie que je venais de faire. La lumière s'estompa et je me vis dans la tenue de shinigami qui maintenant, était tout pour moi. Comme arrété sur image, plus rien de bouger. Je m'approchais donc de mon moi plus jeune. Une fois en face, j'éclata de rire.

-Bordel, mais j'ai pris une bonne tête depuis ce temps là! C'est fou ce que le temps passe...j'ai l'air d'un gamin en plus...

Je me détournais de mon moi jeune pour voir le hollow. Je voyais dans ces yeux une lueur de peur et d'appétit en même temps. Je ne m'en étonnais pas vraiment, car a cet instant, son repas se transformait en son pire cauchemard.

-Pfff...qu'est-ce que t'es laid!

Puis je me détournais de nouveau et me dirigeais vers la silhouette blanche et bléssé qui se trouvait derrière mon moi jeune. Cette fois-ci, mon coeur se serra. Rukia...

-Je me demande toujours pourquoi tu t'es jeté devant moi a ce moment là pour me protéger de ce hollow. A cause de ça tu as eu pas mal d'ennuis...et maintenant je me demande si tu es vivante ou si tu as succombé toi aussi a la fougue des hollows.

Je me sentis si triste a ce moment là que je dut écarter mon regard de son visage figé. Je me relevais et l'espace autour de moi s'effaça et me montra une nouvelle scène. Un grand brasier? Non...en fait c'est...c'est le soukyoku! En effet, je remarque plus devant deux silhouettes, les deux suspendus dans le vide, mais l'une en position de mort. L'autre, moi, devant le soukyoku, le retenant d'arraché la vie a mon amie. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais me la péter...--' et encore une fois grande gueule. Mais cela m'a permis de te sauver. Encore une fois, cette scène était arrété sur image. Rukia avait pratiquement le même visage que le jour où je lui ai pris ses pouvoirs. Surpris mais cette fois-ci on y voyait de la joie. Tu voulais me le cacher mais je l'avais très bien perçus. En bas, je pouvais voir Byakuya et les autres capitaines, dont Soi Fon a qui je connaissais son tragique destin. Plus loin je voyais Renji qui arrivait. Et le tout sans une once de discrétion! De le voir comme ça me faisait rire. Mais la dernière fois que je l'avais vu remonta devant mes yeux, au sol, conscient, baignant dans son sang, une partie de son bras gauche manquant. Encore une fois je détournais mon regard. Puis la scène changea encore.

-Non...pas ça...

Je me trouvais dans la soul society. En pleine guerre contre les hollows et les arrancars.

-Ichigo!

C'était Rukia. La dernière fois que je la vis.

-Ichigo...j'ai était très heureuse de te connaître.

-Hein?! Arrète, tu parles comme si on allait plus jamais se revoir!

A ce moment là je lus dans son regard une énorme tristesse. Elle se préparait a mourir s'il le fallait. Et moi...je ne me préparais pas a te quitter.

-Putain de guerre, salaud d'Aizen!

-Merci d'avoir fait partie de ma vie Ichigo, je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai pu faire avec toi, même pas nos boulettes ni nos disputes, rien.

-Rukia parle pas comme ça je t'en prie...

Je voyais ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. C'en était trop, pourquoi je devais me rappeler de ce moment...pourquoi celui qui me fait le plus mal?! Pourquoi mes adieux avec toi?! Pourquoi faut-il que mon coeur se brise de nouveau en revoyant ces images?!

-Je suis désolée...Ichigo...

Je la prenais par le cou et la serra contre moi. Je me voyais retenir mes émotions avec difficultés. Pourtant, le moi entrain de revoir cette scène n'arrivait pas a les contenir, c'était bien trop douloureux.

-Merci...merci d'avoir fait ce que je suis Rukia. Grace a toi...je te promet...je te promet de te retrouver une fois terminé!

-D'accord...bonne chance Ichigo.

Le plus dure de revoir cette scène arrivait, je voulait fermer mes yeux mais je ne pouvais pas. Même si je savais ce qui allait se passer, j'étais totalement absorbé par cette scène. Je me séparais de mon amie mais elle me retint de la même manière que j'avais fait plus tot et colla ses lèvres aux miennes. Elle recula et me fit un léger sourire triste.

-Pour la chance...et pour respecter ta promesse.

C'était un baiser d'adieux, juste ça, rapide et sans chaleur comme la mort. Elle se retourna et partie de son coté, sur le front qui lui était assigné. Je la regardais partir, serrant mes poings et commençant a partir moi aussi de mon coté quand mon regard se dirigea dans le ciel. Un arrancar, plus précisément un espadas était entrain de former un cero, l'attaque la plus puissante des arrancars. Et lorsqu'il lança le cero, la direction de celui-ci se trouvait...

-RUKIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

_(j'ai écrit ces souvenirs avec la musique The little things give you away de Linkin Park. Le passage où Ichigo dis « non pas ça » est a écouté a la minute 4 et 34 secondes de cette même musique. Comme j'imaginais très bien cette scène et que le passage de cette musique est très joli, j'ai cru que j'allais pleurer!' Donc en tout cas, a lire ce passage avec un jolie musique un peu triste et les émotions ne sont que plus vivante.)_

Je me réveilla soudainement et si brusquement que je me retrouvais assis sur mon futon, le bras tendu vers le mur. J'étais dégoulinant de sueur et essouflé. Je reposais alors mon bras a coté de moi, et soupirais, essayant de reprendre mon souffle. Je me rallongeais observant le plafond.

-C'est la troisième fois que je fais un rêve de ce genre dans la semaine, mais cette fois-ci s'était plus dure...

Hier soir, c'était de Renji dont j'avais rêvé. Mais seulement mon combat contre lui puis lorsqu'on se sépara dans la bataille puis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Le soir d'avant, j'avais vu Ishida. De la même façon que pour Renji. Mais celui-là...c'est bien le plus difficile de tous. Une envie irrésistible de faire ressortir ma peine me tendait la perche, mais je ne pouvais pas craquer, je dois rester fort.

-Putain de merde...

Je me levais, pas de très bonne humeur et allais dans la cuisine. Et oui, parce qu'a chaque fois, je me réveille c'est pile le moment où le soleil se lève. Arrivé dans la cuisine, un chat noir était assis sur la table, buvant dans un bol de lait.

-Yoruichi-san...ça faisait longtemps.

-A peine trois mois gamin...t'es de mauvaise humeur je me trompe?

-Ca se voit tant que ça?

-La façon dont tu parles et ensuite je le sens d'ici, ton reiatsu est perturbé et tu le laisse encore se faire sentir.

-Et merde.

-Yoh! Kurosaki-san! Alors, pas de bonne humeur aujourd'hui?

-Vous allez tous m'emmerder avec ça?

-Tous?...Oh! Yoruichi-san! Je ne t'avais pas vu!

GRIFF

-Ahahahah! Maintenant je vais me désinfécté le visage si vous voulez bien!

L'homme aux getas s'en alla soigner les griffures faites par son amie féline pendant que je regardais la scène, déséspéré. De plus je parlais très durement car je n'étais pas du tout enclin a m'exprimer pour cette matinée qui commençait mal.

-Déséspérant ce mec...

-Non mais...je suis quand même visible! Bon alors, comment tu vas sans rapport avec ton humeur?

-J'ai encore amélioré mes techniques et je maitrise mieux le bankai. Zangetsu est plus fort que jamais.

-En grandissant tu as forcément gagné en puissance aussi. Je reviens.

Le chat noir descendit de la table et s'en alla dans le couloir. J'avais été surpris en voyant Yoruichi arrivé un matin comme ça. Encore une fois, Urahara ne m'avait rien dit. Elle avait survécue aux batailles tant bien que mal, elle s'était occupé des shinigamis lorsqu'elle vit que cette guerre était sans issue pour nous mais peu d'entre eux l'écoutèrent, ne voyant pas le dangers. Elle avait survécue en s'enfuiant avec quelques shinigamis. Ce n'était pas un acte lâche, car voyant que ça ne servirait plus a rien de combattre, elle avait pris les devants pour sauver des vies. Malheureusement, je ne savais pas quels shinigamis elle avait sauvé. Maintenant elle vagabondait dans toute la soul society et même sur terre pour recevoir des informations sur Aizen.

-Cette fois-ci t'y es allé fort quand même...

-Kisuke je suis pas si invisible que ça, surtout lorsque je te préviens que je vais arriver!

Ah, d'après sa voix, elle avait repris sa forme humaine. Urahara et elle revinrent dans la cuisine, où je mangeais des toasts, tranquille. Yoruichi s'asseya puis me regarda.

-J'ai l'impression que t'as encore changé. Enfin, là tu te gène pas t'arrive ici en calbut.

-Hein?! Bah qu'est-ce que ça fait? Je me lève juste et puis parfois vous êtes bien peu vétue vous aussi! Et vous vous êtes une femme!

-Justement je suis une femme et tu te permet de venir comme ça! C'est très malpolie devant une femme!

-Bon ok j'ai compris, je vais m'entrainer!

C'est pas qu'elle me prenait la tête, mais presque. Déjà que j'étais de mauvaise humeur, elle joue avec mes nerfs! Mais suis-je bète, c'est un chat...jouer c'est un passe-temps favoris! Bon et si j'allais me défouler parce que je m'énerve moi même. Je descends donc dans le sous sol et une fois près, je déclencher mon bankai directement. Ensuite, j'invoquais mon masque de Hollow et j'étais partis. En haut, Urahara et Yoruichi discutaient comme a leur habitude.

-C'est moi où la tension est vraiment lourde? Demanda Urahara.

-La tension est lourde. Il est de mauvaise humeur et ça s'entend...j'ai peur que ta salle d'entrainement ne tienne pas avec lui!

-Oh, ça devrait aller quand même. Il va se calmer. Quand il est dans cet état c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose qui le perturbe, qui lui inflige une souffrance. Il a du rêver de sa dernière bataille.

-Hum, tu as sans doute raison. Bon tu nous prépare un truc j'ai faim!

-Tout de suite Yoruichi-hime!

-Tout de même, ça fait cinq ans que s'est passé...

-Oui mais les blessures de l'âme sont les plus longues et les plus difficiles a soignés. Et puis il est jeune. Même si maintenant il a 20 ans, c'est toujours un gamin pour nous. Il n'a pas notre expérience. Toi par exemple, la mort de Soi Fon t'as profondément touché, mais tu as mis bien moins de temps a t'en remettre.

-C'est vrai. Mais moi au moins je sais qui de mes amis sont vivants ou morts!

-Oui, oui je lui dirais!!' Au fait, changement de sujet sans s'en éloigner, comment va t-elle? Tout se passe bien?

-La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, y a une semaine, oui, tout aller très bien. Avec les trois autres, elle fait tout pour ne pas être découverte. Mais au moins ils font quelque chose de bien.

-Oui. Et ce que tu as découvert, qu'est-ce que c'est?

...

Je reprenais mon souffle doucement. Pour calmer mes nerfs a vif, je m'étais bien épuisé. Une heure et demi que j'étais descendu et là je me sentais beaucoup plus détendu.

-Eh ben...tu t'es vraiment levé du pied gauche pour avoir massacrer le paysage!

Je me retournais et vit Tatsuki, en pyjama et chausson, un toast dans la bouche. Je riais légèrement. Au moins, ça me faisait oublier certaines choses.

-Ouai, mais là ça va mieux.

-Tu veux pas me raconter?

-Pas vraiment...depuis trois jours je rêve des dernières personnes que j'ai vu, mes amis.

-Ah. C'est pas très joyeux alors.

-Non. Surtout celui de cette nuit.

-Bon ben je vais finir de manger et je me bats contre toi après, t'es ok?

-Je t'attend!

Elle remonta en me faisant signe. C'est dingue quand j'y pense, on se connait depuis tout petit, et maintenant que notre ville natale est morte, nous nous sommes encore là et nous nous cotoyons encore. Nous avons tous 20 ans maintenant, Keigo, Tatsuki, Mizuiro et moi, et j'ai l'impression que notre amitié n'a jamais changé depuis cinq ans. Pourtant, nous physiquement nous avons changé. Bien entendu, Tatsuki a plus changé que nous, son corps n'est plus celui d'une adolescente, Keigo ne se rase pas souvent, Mizuiro et Tatsuki gueule parce qu'il pique et il s'est forgé un sacré caractère car d'habitude il aurait peur des colère de Tatsuki, et Mizuiro, ben il a grandi et a pris en carrure même s'il ne dépassera pas Keigo et moi. Lorsque tous les trois avaient commencé leur entrainements, Keigo était le plus nul, il avait pas mal de soucis avec son reiatsu, Tatsuki, la plus forte et je ne m'en étonné pas et Mizuiro n'avait pas vraiment de problème. 5 ans plus tard, Keigo est un peu plus fort que Tatsuki, mais vraiment a la limite et Mizuiro a un don pour soigner et il se combat très bien. Depuis trois ans, ils apprennent le bankai.

-Me revoilà! Keigo va descendre d'ici deux minutes, le temps qu'il émerge!

-Ok. J'y vais, en shikai seulement.

Ah oui, j'arrive a donner une forme de katana ordinaire a Zangetsu. Je me fait encore moins remarquer du coup quand je sort dans les quartiers. Tatsuki dégaine et se met en garde. Elle attaque la première. Le point fort de Tatsuki est la vitesse et ses coups portés au corps a corps en plus des coups de zanpakuto. Même si Keigo la dépasse de très peu, elle est une adversaire redoutable. Elle m'attaque mais n'a pas encore libéré son zanpakuto...elle veut profiter d'une baisse de ma garde pour le liberer et me prendre par surprise.

-Frappe, Kyuusei!

Bingo, j'avais raison! Elle libéra son zanpakuto qui formèrent deux points américains avec des lames sur le coté et qu'elle avait au poing. J'évitais son attaque pour lancer la mienne.

...

-Ola ola! Vous avez fait vite dites moi! S'exclama Keigo en arrivant.

-Ben, avec Tatsuki et sa vitesse, faut faire aussi vite qu'elle pour l'avoir!

-Ouai mais avec toi Ichigo, trop dure a suivre!

-Eh ben je vois ça! Ichigo, y a Urahara-san qui te demande.

-Ok, a plus!

Je remontais donc de la salle d'entrainement et une fois là haut, Urahara m'attendait.

-Serait-tu assez aimable pour aller chercher ses ingredients? Ginta et Ururu sont partis mais j'ai oublié de leur donner ceux-là et Tessai fait la cuisine, je peux compter sur toi?

-Bah, de toute manière vous irez pas alors autant le faire.--'

-Merci Kurosaki-san! Et n'oublie pas, évite...

-Evite l'eau je sais. J'ai l'habitude maintenant.

-Parfait alors!

Je sortais donc essayant de chercher les deux morveux. Je parcourais les rues en les cherchants du regard. Un sale gosse aux cheveux rouges maltraitant une fille a couettes, c'est pas si difficile, non? En tournant le coin d'une rue je vis un arrancar parler a un commerçant. Aussitôt je me cachai derrière le mur mais je me fit a l'idée qu'il ne me reconnaitra pas. Je repris donc ma marche après avoir soufflé un coup. Je l'observé du coin de l'oeil en faisant semblant de chercher dans les aliments du commerçant voisin. C'était juste un garde arrancar, pas un général où même un espadas, l'élite. Aizen recherchait toujours des shinigamis en vie? J'essayais de m'approcher pour entendre la conversation.

-Je vous dis que je ne connais personne sous cette description. Et je peux vous dire qu'ici, nous n'avons jamais vu de shinigami.

-Vraiment? Pourtant, des sources me disent que des hollows seraient mort dans le coin. Et que le shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki serait celui qui les aurait tués.

-Ichigo Kurosaki? C'est pas le shinigami roux? Mais il est mort il y a bien longtemps! Et puis ici des hollows ont en voit passé et si certains veulent nous mangé nous nous défendons!

-La vermine que vous êtes peuvent se défendre contre un hollow?

En entendant son ton menaçant, je décidé d'aller sur le stand et de faire exprès de le déranger, ainsi il reportera son attention sur moi. D'ailleurs, mon regard croisa celui du commerçant et je voyais bien qu'il avait peur.

-Euh...excusez-moi j'aimerais prendre ce...

-Tu vois bien que tu dérange mon interrogatoire! Vous n'êtes que de la vermine, comment Aizen-sama peut vouloir gouverner de telles choses!

-Sans doute que dans ces vermines comme vous dites, il s'y voit? Il gouverne sa propre race, je vois pas ce qu'il y a d'humiliant!

-Sale humain, tu as la langue bien pendu! Je te la ferais couper si je le voulais!

-Mais ceci n'est pas votre rôle. Maintenant veuillez laisser ces honnêtes gens vivre tranquillement.

-Hn...où a tu eu cet uniforme de shinigami?

-Pardon? Ca appartient a un shinigami? Ah bon... c'est peut être pour ça que j'arrive a faire ça!

Je laissais sortir une petite quantité de reiatsu de ma paume, et une petite boule lumineuse se forma au creux de ma main. L'arrancar regardait avec de grands yeux mon exploit. Puis il se gratta a tête et me regarda.

-Tu dois faire partis de ces âmes qui peuvent devenir shinigami, mais tu ne pourras pas puisqu'il n'y a plus de shinigami! Donc plus d'académie!

-Si il n'y a plus de shinigami, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici a chercher un shinigami?

-Se ne sont pas tes affaires gamins! Mais puisque personnes ici ne semble avoir vu ne serait-ce qu'un seul shinigami, je repars, ma source était sans doute fausse.

L'arrancar disparut de notre vision a tous dans la rue et chacun souffla de soulagement. Le commerçant me pris la main et me la serra amicalement.

-Merci Ichigo, si tu n'étais pas là, je me demande se qu'il aurait fait de moi jusqu'à ce que j'avoue.

-Ne vous en faites pas. Vous avez bien vu, il ne m'a pas reconnu. Pourtant, y a que mes cheveux qui changent!

-Ahahah, oui mais tu as aussi changé en grandissant. Tiens, se sont des ingredients que Urahara-san a demandé, Ginta et Ururu sont passé tout a l'heure mais ils ont oublié ceci.

-Je vous remercie.

Je pouvais donc rentrer a la maison tranquillement, mais il faudrait que je parle de ça a Urahara. D'après l'arrancar, il y aurait une source, et de ce que j'ai entendu, il m'aurait vu tué des hollow avec Keigo, Tatsuki et Mizuiro. Mais apparement, seul moi était important. Une fois rentré, j'en fis part a l'homme au bob.

-Hum...après tout c'est normal, tu es la principal cible d'Aizen. C'est pour ça que partout où tu vas, il faut faire attention. Des espions d'Aizen peuvent se planquer n'importe où.

-Ouai...au fait, j'ai remarqué qu'un homme venait juste d'arriver au soul society, dans notre quartier.

-Oui et?

-Comment ça se fait? Les esprits montent a la soul society par le biais de shinigami. Ils ne peuvent venir ici seul. Alors si ce gars vient bien de la terre, ça veut dire qu'il y a un shinigami qui l'a envoyé ici!

-Oui, tu as raison. C'est bien un shinigami qui l'a envoyé ici. Tu sais que tu n'est pas le dernier shinigami vivant et survivant du massacre il y a cinq ans, et se sont ces autres survivants qui sont allé sur terre. Il y a un groupe de shinigami qui va dans le monde des vivants, aidé les âmes, car il ya énormément d'âmes depuis ces cinq dernières années qui ont été mangé par les hollows. Seulement, depuis trois ans et demi, quatre ans, des âmes sont sauvées des hollows.

-Vous m'avez l'air bien renseigné Urahara-san...

-C'est normal, c'est moi qui leur ai permis de faire ça...

* * *

**Tada!! Fin du chapitre! Alors? Préssé d'attendre le prochain?**

**En tout cas, c'est a partir du prochain qu'Ichigo va partir a la recherche des shinigamis survivant.**

**Mais quels sont ces shinigamis survivants qui aide les âmes sur terre?**

**Qui est la fille dont parlait Urahara et Yoruichi? Ils parlent de trois autres personnes avec elle et de leurs actions, sont-ils le groupe de shinigamis qu'Urahara a aidé?**

**Tous ça dans les prochains chapitre!!**

**Fitzou**


	4. Chapitre 3: Révélations

**Yoh!! C'est partie pour le troisième chapitre!! Bonne lecture!**

**Merci pour les reviews!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Révélations**

_-C'est normal, c'est moi qui leur ai permis de faire ça..._

Je fais quoi là, je l'éclate et après il m'explique tout, ou alors il m'explique et je pète mon cable? Finalement je pète mon cable tout de suite.

-PARDON??

-Tu n'as pas bien entendu Kurosaki-san?

-NON MAIS TU TE FOUT DE MOI?? TU M'A RIEN DIT DEPUIS CINQ ANS??

-Ah bah si, en fait t'as très bien entendu...non mais depuis quand tu me tutoie?

-BORDEL MAIS C'EST QUAND QUE TU VAS TOUT ME DIRE!!

-Calme toi d'abord, je crois que maintenant il est temps de te le dires, tu es assez fort, mentalement que physiquement.

-Ah bah c'est pas trop tot!

-Euh...là c'est pas a moi de le reprocher, mais a toi. Tu as été long a t'en remettre. Avant de t'expliquer tout ça, il fallait que tu sois suffisament remis du choc. Maintenant même s'il reste des traces, tu es assez remis.

-Abrège, je veux TOUT connaître.

-Bien, bien!' Donc par où je peux commencer...

-Le début non? C'est logique...

-Alors je suis né un mardi 31 décembre en...

-MAIS PAS CA!! Vous voulez vraiment que je m'énerve?!

-Ah parce que c'est pas déjà le cas? Oh! Et tu me vouvoie de nouveau?

-Pitié...tuez moi j'en ai marre...TT

-Allez Kurosaki-san, je te taquine! Bon maintenant, soyons sérieux deux secondes.

-Soyons? C'est qui qui raconte n'importe quoi depuis tout a l'heure? Bon allez-y sinon on a y passé la journée.

-Lorsque Yamamoto nous as prévenu de l'attaque surprise, je ne pouvais vous accompagner a cause de mon exil. J'attendais donc le moment propice pour pouvoir revenir.

-C'est à dire? Et quel moment propice?

-Doucement, je vais expliqué. Lorsque j'eu connaissance de cette alerte, j'ai réfléchie au moyen de pouvoir prendre a notre tour les arrancars par surprise. Mais il n'y avait aucun moyen, ça ne faisait pas partit de nos plans et Aizen le savait. Le moment propice n'était autre que le moment où la barrière m'empéchant de passer un seikaimon disaparaitrait. A ce moment là, je pris Tessai, Ginta, Ururu, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro et Kon avec moi. Mais lorsque nous sommes arrivés, il était trop tard. La soul society était déjà a feu et a sang. Nous avons donc chercher un coin dans le rokungai, un coin tranquille où je continurais mes travaux et que je soignerais les shinigami survivants que nous trouverons. Les habitants du quartier sont tombés sur toi. Mais nous n'avons trouvé personnes d'autre d'autant bléssé que toi. Je retrouvais Yoruichi, ainsi que d'autres survivants avec des blessures moindre car en voyant que c'était inutile, elle a essayé d'écarter les shinigamis des combats mais seul ceux qui l'accompagnait l'avait écouté. Ils étaient trois.

-...seulement trois...mais attendez, vous avez parlez de Kon? Mais, je ne l'ai jamais vu ici!

-Normal, je lui ai fabriquer un gigai et je lui ai dit de rester avec les autres shinigamis. M'occupé de tes trois amis est une grande charge, mais avoir en plus un mourant c'est pire. Alors pour ne pas qu'il assiste a tous ce par quoi tu es passé, j'ai préféré le laisser avec Yoruichi qui l'a laissé avec les autres lorsqu'elle est partie.

-Elle s'est occupé des autres shinigamis? Mais qui sont-ils?

-Calme...oui elle s'est occupé des survivants, puis elle a préféré rester seule un moment a cause de la mort de Soi Fon. D'ailleurs, a par elle, tu es la dernière personne vivante a l'avoir vu en vie.

-Oui c'est vrai, je l'ai croisé et peu après j'attaqué Aizen. Puis pendant mon combat je me suis retrouvé dans las noches et j'ai atterris dans une salle oui je l'ai vue morte...puis j'ai entendu autour de moi comme quoi quelque chose avait disparus, un truc important et que Soi Fon l'avait volé. Mais elle l'avait donné a quelqu'un en se sacrifant pour qu'il puisse s'échapper.

-Cette personne était Yoruichi. Elle l'a vu mourir devant ses yeux. Mais elle avait le sourire aux lèvres car elle était heureuse de l'avoir protégée. Elle est partit en souriant, c'est ce qui a permis a Yoruichi de s'en remettre plus facilement, le fait qu'elle sourait.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a volé?

-Le Hougyouku.

-Le Hougyouku?! C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est inflitré là-bas?! Mais alors...Aizen n'a pas l'Ouken?

-Il est incomplet. Il manque la clé, le Hougyouku.

-Et, où est-il? Vous l'avez encore planqué?

-Bien entendu. Je suppose que tu voudrais savoir où?

-Euh...ouai! Comme ça si il venait a le trouver, je pourrais l'intercépter avant.

-Il est dans le Rokungai, parmi toutes les âmes. Et si il venait a savoir qu'il se trouve là-bas, ne t'en fait pas, la clé se déplacera toute seule!

-Pardon? Je sais bien que vous trouvez des truc farfelus comme planquer le Hougyouku dans une âme de shinigami mais là, se déplacé tout seul?...ne me dites pas que...

-Je n'ai pas choisie sa cachette. Le Hougyouku a réagis avec une âme qu'il connaissait déjà, et même sans le faire exprès la première fois, l'âme dans laquelle je l'avais caché était comme compatible, le Hougyouku a fait de cette âme la clé qui manque.

-...vous voulez dire que...

-La cachette choisie par le Hougyouku n'est autre que son récéptacle qui complètera l'Ouken, l'âme de Kuchiki Rukia.

Mon visage devait être blanc a ce moment là. Décomposé, pale, à la limite de l'évanouissement, je crois que c'est ce que je devais exprimé a ce moment là. Je pensais que je ne pouvais pas ouvrir la bouche tellement la surprise m'avait cloué le bec. Pourtant...

-Rukia...est vivante?

-C'est cela.

-ET IL T'AS FALLU CINQ ANS POUR ME LE DIRE IMBECILE??

-Oo...tu me tutoie encore Kurosaki-san?

-Mais j'hallucine de trop...!? CA FAIT CINQ ANS QUE J'ESPERE ENTENDRE QU'ELLE EST EN VIE! ET C'EST QUE MAINTENANT QUE TU ME LE SORS? MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE!!

-Tu le prends moins bien que je ne le pensais...

-Bah évidemment! Vous êtes intelligent mais qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être con des fois!

-Tu me revouvoie...décidémment tu change sans arrèt...pardon tu m'as dit quoi?Oo

-Laissez tomber...et est-ce qu'elle va bien au moins?

-Oui, ne t'en fait pas, aux dernières nouvelles c'est à dire ce matin, tout aller bien.

-Bon, et je suppose que Kon est avec elle...il y a encore des trucs que vous devez me dire ou vous avez fini?

-Il y a encore quelques petites choses. Tu sais qu'Aizen a fait rechercher les shinigamis survivants, car les personnes qui avaient du survivre aux combats étaient soit des fuyards, soit des survivants comme toi et les autres. Il a réussi a avoir un shinigami tout de suite après avoir jeté ton corps dans le rokungai, te pensant mort. Ses arrancars, l'ont trouvé au milieu du champ de bataille, entouré de cadavre de Hollows, arrancars et même un espadas. C'est une chance qu'ils l'est capturé car sinon ils seraient tous mort. Mais il n'avait plus de reiatsu.

-Et c'est qui? Quoique je me fait une idée...

-Zaraki Kenpachi. Malgré sa réserve phénomenal de reiatsu, les hollow et arrancars ont réussi a le poussé au bout de ses limites que nous même ne connaissons pas. Aizen le garde enfermé dans le Senzaikyu avec un autre survivant de la bataille qu'ils ont trouvé plus tard. Mais ce n'est pas un shinigami, c'est un quincy.

-Ishida?! Il est vivant lui aussi?

-Et oui, le dernier des quincy est drolement coriace! C'est les seuls shinigami qu'ils ont attrapés. Les autres restes bien cachés et ne se font pas attrapé. Surtout le groupe de Kuchiki-san.

-Le groupe? Vous voulez dire que les personnes que vous avez aidé pour aller sur terre, Rukia en fait parti?

-Oui, et ils sont quatre. Kon fait partit aussi de ces quatre-là.

-Qui sont les deux autres?

-Tu le verra par toi même.

-Quoi?!

-Je vais t'envoyer sur terre les aidés. Maintenant que tu as retrouvé tout tes pouvoirs et que tu t'es en plus amélioré et surtout, que ton mentale s'est rétablit, je peux te laisser partir Kurosaki-san.

-...Je...merci Urahara-san. J'arrive a peu près a comprendre maintenant pourquoi vous avez attendu autant d'années avant de tout me dévoilé. Toutes ses émotions, cet espoir que j'entrevois, si vous me l'aviez annoncé alors que je n'étais pas remis, je crois que j'aurais foncé tête baissé à la recherche et au secours de mes amis.

-C'est très bien que tu es pus le comprendre, c'est une marque de maturité et de sagesse. Alala, tu grandis Kurosaki-san! Je suppose aussi que tu vas vouloir retrouver d'autres survivants?

-Oui, même si je dois m'attendre a ne pas revoir mes amis les plus proches, je suis prèt, plus que jamais a retrouver les autres.

Je pouvais voir sous son chapeau, un regard plein de volonté et un sourire satisfait. Il avait une idée derrière la tête. Il se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis et me jeta un regard.

-Prépare tes affaires, tu pars demain pour le monde des vivants! Et surtout n'oublie pas ta teinture...

-Ah oui, c'est le plus important! Mais, j'irais où?

-Yoruichi-san t'accompagneras, et vous irez dans les alentours du cratère qui était ta ville natale avant.

-Ah...super!

-Et ta mission est d'allé retrouver le groupe de Kuchiki-san pour par la suite les aider comme dit précédemment. Puis une fois que tu les auras mis au courant de ton but, je pense qu'ils seront d'accord pour t'accompagner a rechercher d'autres survivants.

-Sans doute...Urahara-san, a combien estimez-vous les survivants qu'on risque de trouver?

-A pas grand monde hélas. Je dirais, cinq personnes maximum.

-C'est vraiment peu.

-Oui mais c'est comme ça après tout...Tatsuki-chan? Keigo-kun? Mizuiro-kun? Vous pouvez sortir de votre cachette!

Je me retournais directement vers l'angle du mur où dépassé un pan de kimono noir. Depuis peu, j'avais senti leur reiatsu mais apparement, Urahara les avais repéré depuis plus longtemps. Ils avaient encore du mal a cacher totalement leur présence. Moi, a présent j'y arrive. De toute manière, avant de pouvoir sortir pour de bon, il fallait absolument que j'apprenne a cacher totalement mon reiatsu a cause de ma trop grande popularité auprès des arrancars. Mes trois amis se mirent en ligne devant nous, un peu fautifs comme des gamins.

-Désolé, mais la conversation semblait interressante...essaya Keigo avec un sourire bète et une main derrière le crane.

-C'est surtout qu'on a pas pu s'empêcher d'écouter. Alors comme ça Ichigo tu vas partir? Me demanda Mizuiro.

-Ouai. Mais j'y pense, ils pourraient venir avec moi!

-Non, pas encore. Ils ne sont pas près. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas Kurosaki-san, tu me connais, ils arriveront tout les trois au bon moment.

-Dommage, mais on va continuer a s'entrainer et peut être que d'ici là, j'arriverais a t'infliger un coup Ichigo! Me nargua Tatsuki.

-Oui mais avant que te ne lui inflige un coup, il faudrait que tu me dépasse! Se vanta Keigo.

-Ca risque d'être facile si tu continue a te vanter comme ça! Menaça Tatsuki en levant le poing.

-Bon d'accord! Là je me couche!

-Vous ne ferez pas trop de bétises en mon absence?

-Pfff! Qu'est-ce tu crois! On est des enfants sages nous!

-Enfants? Keigo, la maternelle s'est terminé depuis bien longtemps! Enfin, peut être pas pour toi...

-Bah oui! J'ai été a la maternelle comme tout le monde Tatsuki! Même Mizuiro il y était!

-Et qu'est-ce que ça peu bien faire? Maintenant arrèter tout les deux vous allez encore me donner la migraine!

Le pauvre Mizuiro soupira entre les deux qui se chamaillaient sans cesse. Il me lança un regard d'apitoiment.

-Ichigo, pourquoi tu me laisse tout seul avec ces deux là!?

-Bah, moi je vais revoir Kon alors...je sens qu'il va pas me lacher d'une semelle pendant un bon moment...

-Patron! J'ai fini de préparer les trucs pour aller sur terre! Annonça Tessai dans toute sa grandeur.

-Bien, ils seront opérationnels pour demain. Maintenant Kurosaki-san, profite de ta journée avec nous!

-Je vais aller m'entrainer!

Je me défilais là...mais bon j'avais pas vraiment envie de lui tomber dans les bras. Je m'enfuis donc dans ma chambre et fermant la porte, je restais collé a celle-ci, sans bouger, la tête baissée, les yeux fermés. Je soupirais un grand coup. En fait, il aurait pu me dire tout au fur et a mesure que j'allais mieux, et pas tout d'un seul bloc. Ca fait lourd a recevoir mais ça, je suppose qu'il le sait. De mon groupe d'amis, il y avait donc Ishida et Rukia qui étaient en vie. Et les autres? Je n'arrivais pas a me concentrer suffisament pour imaginer une situation où je les retrouverais en vie, mes pensées étaient ailleurs.

« -Ichigo...j'ai était très heureuse de te connaître.

...

-Merci d'avoir fait partie de ma vie Ichigo, je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai pu faire avec toi, même pas nos boulettes ni nos disputes, rien. »

Mon rêve revint a la surface de ma mémoire, mes souvenirs défilèrent dans ma tête. Ce souvenir en particulier. Le rêve de ce matin ne faisait qu'empirer les choses.

« -Pour la chance...et pour respecter ta promesse. »

Ma promesse...celle de te retrouver une fois la guerre terminée...ça fait cinq ans. Je devrais en vouloir a l'homme au bob et aux getas de ne pas m'avoir dit que Rukia était toujours en vie, mais je ne peux pas. Si il me l'avait dit dès le début, je n'aurais sans doute pas récupéré toute ma force et me serais lancé directement a sa recherche. J'aurais agi tête baissé, comme d'habitude sans réfléchir. En fait, je dois énormément a Urahara. Il m'a permis de retrouver mes pouvoirs de shinigami, il m'a entrainer a devenir plus puissant et croire en Zangetsu, il m'a fait passer dans la soul society, en fait il s'est toujours occupé de moi. Il m'a même sauvé la vie. C'est un imbécile quand il s'y met, mais...j'éprouve un énorme respect envers lui. A cette pensée, je souris toujours contre la porte. Même pour nous tous il a fait beaucoup, pour Rukia au tout début, même si il est allé foutre le Hougyoku dans son âme, mais il a toujours essayé de nous protéger, que se soit moi, Ishida, Chad, Inoue, Renji, Rukia...bordel mais pourquoi je finis toujours par elle! A cause de ce rêve stupide et de la savoir vivante je ne fais qu'appréhender ma rencontre avec elle!

Finalement je me bougeais enfin de la porte pour m'occuper de mes affaires pour changer d'idées. Une fois finit, j'allais m'entrainer, encore pour changer d'idées car elle me poursuivait.

-Décidémment...même quand elle est pas là faut qu'elle m'emmerde!

-Pardon?

-Non, non rien Urahara-san!

Fallait que je le dise fort et devant lui en plus. Ma mauvaise humeur me poursuivait aussi et bizarrement, celle-ci pris le visage d'une Rukia a faire peur...je me tapait la tête contre le mur que j'avais a ma portée.

-...euh...Kurosaki-san?

-Pauvre Ichigo...il est devenu fou! Vous lui avez fait quoi patron? Demanda Ginta, maintenant adolescent mais toujours aussi teigne.

-Rien, je me demande si c'est pas la couleur qui commence a agir sur le cerveau...

Bref, en fait, il s'est toujours occupé de moi, mais pour me balancer des saloperies derrière, il est fort aussi.

...

Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé et pourtant, j'étais debout, a l'entré de la maison regardant le ciel. Finalement je n'arrivais pas a me débarrasser de mes souvenirs mais au moins j'étais calme. J'entendis du bruit derrière moi et en me retournant, je vis Yoruichi et Urahara qui parlaient doucement pour qu'on ne les entende pas. Car je le savais, toute la troupe était pas loin sans doute pour écouté mais aussi pour nous dire au revoir. Finalement, les deux adultes vinrent me voir et la petite troupe sortit de sa cachette.

-Rentre Ichigo, nous allons partir.

-Ok.

Ururu et Ginta nous donnèrent une espèce d'amulette assez imposante mais qui tenait dans une grande main. Elle me faisait penser a l'amulette de shinigami remplaçant que m'avait donné Ukitake-san.

-Eh bien c'est le moment! Kurosaki-san, tu reprend le boulot!

-Fait attention a toi Ichigo, je serais pas là pour te soigner! Me prévint Mizuiro avec le sourire.

-D'ici qu'on se retrouve, je t'aurais peut être rattrapé! Me fit Keigo avec espoir.

-T'as de l'espoir tiens! Aller, bute autant de Hollow que tu le peux en notre nom, sauve des âmes qui ne méritent pas d'être mangé, nous on te rejoint après! S'exclama Tatsuki en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

-Y a interet que vous me rejoignez! Et je vous veux en forme et balèze, c'est clair?

-Clair! Firent-ils en même temps.

Je m'approchais a présent de Yoruichi et Urahara qui attendaient. Yoruichi prit son amulette et l'actionna.

-On se rejoint dans le monde des vivant Ichigo! A plus Kisuke.

Puis elle disparut dans un mini seikaimon. Je pris le mien en main. Je soupirais et commença a l'actionner.

-Prèt?

-Ouai...

-Tu appréhende votre rencontre? Tout ira bien tu verra, enfin si elle te reconnait!

Je ne pus lui répondre que je disparus a mon tour dans le mini seikaimon. C'est vrai, avec les cheveux noirs, difficile de reconnaître le shinigami roux que j'étais! Je courus dans le tunnel, sans avoir de problèmes, et a peine une minute était passé que j'arrivais dans le monde des vivants. J'étais dans les airs et je regardais autour de moi.

-Ca fait trop bizarre de revenir ici.

Au loin, je voyais un énorme cratère. Cratère qui avant était une ville. Karakura. Je dégageais mon regard de l'horreur dont j'avais assisté indirectement, puis je redescendit dans les rues de la petite ville voisine où j'étais. Je sautais de toits en toits à la recherche de Yoruichi, femme ou chat noir.

-Mais merde! Elle est passé où? Mon oeil qu'elle m'accompagne, ouai!

Puis soudainement j'entendis un cri reconnaissable entre tous. Le cri d'un Hollow. Je regardais dans les alentours et reconnut trois reiatsu d'Hollow pas très loin d'ici. Ils avait peut être pris en chasse une âme. Je me décidais donc a aller a leur rencontre. Me déplaçant rapidement a l'aide du shunpo, je sentis bientôt un reiatsu près des Hollow, le reiatsu d'un shinigami. Je m'approchais donc doucement pour ne pas me faire surprendre par une quelconque attaque. J'avançais dans la rue et je vis deux des trois Hollow près de moi, dans la rue croisant celle-ci. Alors que je voulus dégainé mon zanpakuto non libéré, l'air se fit soudainement glacial, des pics de glace apparurent et les Hollow gelèrent instantanément. Ils furent réduis a l'état de morceaux de glace par deux coups de sabre. Tout autour de moi était gelé et la température avait baissé énormément. Pourtant je me rapprochais au fur et a mesure que la glace disparaissait et que la température remontait. Je vis alors dans la rue en face, un shinigami de dos toujours dans sa position de la fin de son attaque, un sabre blanc éclatant en main. Je pus distinguer de longs cheveux noirs en tresse arrivant jusque dans le milieu du dos. Puis le zanpakuto reprit sa forme au repos et le shinigami se retourna. Elle avait des mèches qui s'échappaient de sa tresse et toujours son éternel mèche qui lui barrait son visage. Elle avait tant changé et pourtant, je la reconnus sans l'ombre d'un doute.

-Rukia!

-Hein?

Sans m'en rendre compte, je l'avais appelé. Et a présent elle s'était tourné vers moi, son regard bleu nuit croisant le mien. Là, mon coeur rata un battement et je perdais totalement mes moyens. Je pensais pas que se serait si rapide!

* * *

**Mouahahahahah!! Quelle sadique je fait! XD Vous coupez juste là, au moment où enfin ils se retrouvent! Niark niark niark!**

**C'est balo, va falloir attendre le prochain chapitre pour savoir ce qu'il se passe! XD**

**Si vous voulez voir a quoi ressemble Rukia maintenant, j'ai fait un dessin!(d'ailleurs j'en suis contente, parce que lorsqu'on voit mes dessins...surtout sans modèle...)**

**img503.imageshack.us/my.php?imageimg149rb0.jpg**

**Bon c'est a partir d'un modèle j'ai juste changé les cheveux XD lol ah et autre chose aussi qui sera précisé dans le prochain chapitre!**

**Et voici Ichigo!! img503.imageshack.us/my.php?imageichigoetichigotardlx8.jpg**

**une autre! img503.imageshack.us/my.php?imageichigokitainokokorovd9.jpg en comparaison avec celle-ci, la même mais en roux! XD img503.imageshack.us/my.php?imageichigokitaiof5.jpg**

**Se sont des images de Kaien normalement, j'ai juste changé la couleur des yeux pour toutes et des cheveux pour la dernière**

**Pour la première c'est un dessin trouver sur deviant art ou c'était Kaien et Ichigo, comme d'hab, j'ai changé les yeux, enlevé les cils caractéristique des Shiba et son espèce d'ombre sur le nez. Voilou**

**Un autre dessin prochainnement**

**Voilà!! Laissez des com pour voir comment vous enragez! mdr**

**Fitzou**


	5. Chapitre 4: De nouveaux réunis

**Yoh les fan!! lol Salut les gens! Alors près a savoir la suite? Vous l'attendiez hein? Ben là voilà!!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Et merci pour les reviews!**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : De nouveau réunis...

_-Rukia!_

_-Hein?_

_Sans m'en rendre compte, je l'avais appelé. Et a présent elle s'était tourné vers moi, son regard bleu nuit croisant le mien. Là, mon coeur rata un battement et je perdais totalement mes moyens. Je pensais pas que se serait si rapide!_

Comment faire dans cette situation? Je réfléchissais a un moyen d'échapper a ça, mais comment?! Et surtout...pourquoi? Pourquoi je veux pas la voir tout de suite? C'est mon amie, j'ai cru l'avoir perdu et maintenant je me tiens devant elle. Bon alors, qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire? Je me prenais la tête comme pas possible. A part les lampadaires qui éclairaient les rues et les faibles rayons de lune lorsque celle-ci n'était pas caché par la lune, il faisait noir. Pourtant je percevais très bien ses traits, son visage fin qui reflétait la surprise a mon appel, ses yeux bleus nuit, ses cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés qui avaient bien poussés depuis le temps, sa silhouette qui laissait apercevoir des formes féminines...attend, j'ai bien dit des formes?! C'est pas que je veux passer pour un pervers mais je remarquais en effet que Rukia avait l'air d'avoir grandit non seulement en taille, mais aussi en tant que femme! Première surprise.

D'ailleurs, la deuxième allait pas tarder a arriver...

-KON!

Hein? Kon?! Où ça ? Je cherche partout autour de moi pour essayer d'apercevoir une peluche, mais les paroles d'Urahara refirent surface, Kon avait a présent un gigai me ressemblant. Ca veut dire qu'elle me confond avec lui? Je n'eu pas le temps d'en placer une que quelque chose de dure et de gelé vennait de me percuter le visage de plein fouet et me fit atterrir sur les fesses.

-AIEUH!!

-Ca t'apprendra a dire des bétises au beau milieu de la ville entourée de Hollow! Imbécile de Mod soul!

-Putain mais t'es malade?! On balance pas un morceau de glace sur n'importe qui! Surtout en plein dans le pif!

Comme au bon vieux temps! Elle me lance une pique, je lui renvoie. Décidémment, nous ne changerons jamais.

-La ferme! Et puis qu'est-ce tu fous là? Tu devais surveiller les quartiers ouest!

-Avant de dire la ferme écoute un peu ce que j'ai a te dire! D'abord, me confond surtout pas avec ce crétin de Kon!! Et deuxièmement,...arrète de balancer tes putain de morceaux de glace!!

Cette fois-ci, j'eu le temps d'esquiver les trois blocs en me relevant vivement. Eh ben, en plus d'être devenue encore plus mignonne, elle est rapide et agile!...non mais je raconte n'importe quoi!

Elle s'arrèta soudainement, un bloc de glace en main et son visage pris une mine surprise et mi sérieuse.

-Qu'as tu dis?

Mais je n'eu pas le temps de répondre. Un reiatsu bien plus imposant que celui des Hollow se fit sentir et nos deux regards se dirigèrent vers un même endroit. Elle me regarda une dernière fois et disparut avec un shunpo. Je ralai en me relevant et alors que j'allais partir moi aussi, une voix bien connu me retint avec un petit sourire moqueur.

-J'ai oublié de te le dire!

-De quoi? Qu'il ne fallait pas que je l'appelle par son nom? Ouai ben c'est trop tard Yoruichi-san.

-A part Kon, les membres du groupe on un nom de code car ils sont bien connus d'Aizen. Comme toi. Mais maintenant que tu sais ce qu'est devenu Shiro, il est important de ne pas se servir de son véritable nom.

-Shiro?

-Son nom de code, blanc comme son sabre, comme la blancheur de sa peau. Je pense que tu devinera qui a eu l'idée de se surnom quand les autres membres du groupe arriveront. Maintenant rejoins là, moi je vais chercher les autres.

-D'accord.

-Ah! Et une dernière chose, fait toi appeler Kaien.

-Kaien? Shiba Kaien?

-Exact.

Puis elle disparut a son tour parmi les toits de la ville. Ainsi je devais me faire passer pour un défunt vice-capitaine, qui plus est, celui de Rukia. Urahara m'avait déjà fait la remarque comme quoi, avec les cheveux noirs, je lui ressemblais plus que jamais. J'étais bien forcé de le croire. Après ma réflexion intérieur, je partis a mon tour vers le quartier où était partit mon amie.

POV Rukia

Je m'approchais, plus lentement a chaque fois que les mètres rapetissaient. Ce reiatsu ne pouvait appartenir qu'a un Arrancar, certes, de faible niveau, je dirais tout au plus un général de faible grade. De toute manière, il n'y a plus énormément d'Arrancar depuis que le Hougyouku a été volé a Aizen, sans le Hougyouku, il ne peut créer d'autres Arrancar. J'interrompis brusquement mes pensées lorsque j'aperçut l'Arrancar visant une certaine personne qui courut dans ma direction a ma vue.

-Patronne!!

Kon?! Mais alors, le type de tout a l'heure...qui était-ce? C'est sur, c'est bien celui-là Kon, a m'appeler « patronne » et a se jeter sur moi, mais...qui était ce type? Quand j'y pense, c'est vrai qu'il me rappelle Kaien-dono...mais c'est impossible, je ne peux pas me faire avoir une deuxième fois et cette fois-ci je sais que ce n'est pas lui. Mais alors, il est qui? Il ne m'est pas inconnu le pire...

-Ah! Un shinigami! Pardon, UNE shinigami! Ainsi donc Aizen-sama avait raison. Vous êtes des survivants?

-Pourquoi te répondrais-je? Tu es mon ennemi, il est hors de question que je te donne des informations et de toute manière, tu vas mourir!

-Tu semble bien sur de toi...

Cet arrancar ne semblait pas si fort, mais ne pas le sous estimé. Je regardais Kon qui attendait un réaction de ma part.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait patronne?

-Comme d'hab, tu l'attire et j'attaque. Mais fait très attention, il n'a pas l'air stupide.

-Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui doit servir de cible...

-Parce que tu sert a autre chose?

Je le poussais avec un coup de pied au fesses pour le motiver un peu. Mais l'arrancar disparut soudain de ma vision. Kon devant moi vola et rencontra un mur de plein fouet. Il finit au sol, assommé. Immédiatement, je libérais Sode no Shirayuki et je parais un coup de mon adversaire.

-Bon reflexe! Mais ton ami ne vaut rien, il est partit tel un fétu de paille! Maintenant a ton tour femme shinigami!

-Ne me sous estime surtout pas.

Rapidement, je le fis reculer de trois pas avec un coup. Il me regarda avec un sourire. L'arrancar m'attaqua une nouvelle fois mais encore, je l'intercéptais et lui rendit son coup, en le touchant. Plusieurs fois je réussis a le blesser mais étrangement, j'avais l'impression qu'il se laissais faire. Alors que j'avais l'avantage, je remarquais une silhouette noire s'approcher du corps étourdis du Mod soul. Concentrée dans mon combat, je ne pouvais pas voir qui s'était, mais vu la direction d'où il venait, il se pourrait que se soit le type de tout a l'heure.

-Ouille...ma tête...il y est pas allé de main morte ce con!

-Ca va Kon? Tu n'as rien de grave? T'en fait pas, cet arrancar ne fera pas l'enfeu, je m'en chargerais s'il le faut.

-Hein? Mais t'es qui toi? On t'as jamais dit qu'il fallait pas parler a des inconnus?

-...bordel sale peluche tu casse tout!

-Sale peluche?!

Ce mot m'était parvenu a l'oreille. Comment savait-il que Kon était avant dans une peluche? Et sa façon de parler...non impossible...ça ne peut pas être lui. Je me reconcentrais de nouveau sur le combat. Je vis une ouverture, l'arrancar ne tenait plus sa garde, je l'avait bien toucher, si je mettais un grand coup, je pourrais le tuer. Tout en le transperçant, je ne cessais de me dire que s'était trop facile. Soudainement, une douleur énorme me pris dans le dos, et je sentis un liquide chaud coulé presque immédiatement. Un léger cri de douleur sortit de ma bouche. Pourtant devant moi, le corps de l'arrancar était au sol mais derrière moi, je sentais encore sa présence.

-Mouhahahahahah! Tu es prise au piège ma belle! Lorsque ma vie est sur le point de s'éteindre, je peux me dédoubler et ainsi je suis dans un nouveau corps! Maintenant meurt!

Cette douleur lancinante dans le dos me faisait ralentir mes mouvements et je ne pouvais que me défendre faiblement, la blessure trop fraiche. Son zanpakuto s'abattit sur moi, je réussi a le paraît malgré la douleur mais lorsque je sentis encore une autre présence derrière, je ne pouvais plus me défendre. Je mettais retourné et faisait face au zanpakuto qui s'abattait sur moi. Mais je ne sentis pas la lame. Le corps derrière moi tomba, masque brisé et tranché en deux, celui qui voulait me donner le coup de grace recula d'au moins cinq pas, a la limite d'être effrayé. Et je n'avais rien, il était devant moi. Il avait tué le premier corps et avait paré le coup du deuxième en mettant son zanpakuto dans le dos. Il était tourné vers moi et je voyait dans son regard et dans ses traits, une énorme colère.

-Il...il a tué mon corps...sans libérer son zanpakuto!!

Celui que j'avais pris pour Kon m'avait protégé, et a cet instant, les traits de son visage, son regard, son attitude, tout était clair. Mon coeur battait rapidement, mon esprit se posait tellement de questions que je ne savais plus quoi penser, mais a cet instant, j'ai cru bel et bien que devant moi se tenait Ichigo. Mais a cause de ses cheveux, j'aurais très bien pu dire Kaien-dono, noir et un peu long, c'était lui aussi. Mais une partie de moi me criait que c'était Ichigo. Il tourna sa tête vers moi et ses traits se détendirent pour paraître plus agréable et il me sourit.

-Ca va Shiro? Tu tiendra le coup?

-B...bien sur!

J'avais repris on sérieux pour ne pas montrer ma confusion, et j'avais répondu assez sec pour ne pas montrer ma faiblesse. Derrière lui, l'arrancar ne digérais pas le coup de mon allié, il semblait réellement éffrayé.

-Qui...qui es-tu shinigami?

Je le vis reprendre son sérieux avec une lueur de malice dans ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire?

-Je suis...Kurosaki Ichigo! (img100.imageshack.us/my.php?imagebleach262bygundegartcd4.jpg)

Ichigo...?! Alors c'est bien lui? Mais...il est vraiment stupide de dire son nom! Il est bien plus recherché que moi! Sur un toit tout proche de nous, Yoruichi avait entendu sa présentaion et sa seule réaction fut de mettre la main sur le visage en murmurant « Mais il est con ou quoi? ». L'arrancar devant s'arrèta de bouger et le regarda comme si il ne le croyais pas. Puis il se mit a rire.

-Ahahahah!! Toi? Ichigo Kurosaki? Mais il est mort! Aizen-sama l'as tué, nous l'avons tous vu! Et s'il est vivant, il ne pourrait plus se battre avec se que lui a infligé Aizen-sama! Et puis, il est roux et son zanpakuto est réputé pour être aussi grand que lui. Le tiens n'est qu'un katana.

-Ah oui cest vrai! J'oublie toujours ces caractéristiques! Bon tant pis, je voulais me faire passer pour lui mais bon, ça tombe a l'eau. Alors appelle moi Kaien...le temps que tu vives!

Kaien?! Mais...bon sang a cause de sa forte ressemblance avec ces deux personnes, il est impossible de l'identifier réellement, surtout qu'il dit s'appeler Kaien mais avant Ichigo. Pourtant, je sais que c'est lui, mais j'ai peur de me tromper, je ne préfère pas être déçue si jamais ce n'était pas lui. Soudainement, il disparut en utilisant le shunpo et attaqua l'arrancar. Au moment où le corps tombait au sol, il se retourna pour paraît celui de derrière du nouveau corps.

-Pff, trop facile si tu utilise toujours la même méthode. Je l'ai déjà vu, elle ne marchera plus sur moi.

-Je n'en suis pas si sur!

Je vis avec horreur un troisième corps apparaître et frapper mon allié qui évita de peu. Heureusement seul son kimono fut touché. L'arrancar controlait a présent deux corps, il est bien plus futé que je ne le pensait, je l'ai sous estimé. Il souria de toute ses dents juste parce qu'il avait réusi a surprendre son adversaire. Il est bien prétentieux. La douleur de ma blessure était toujours présente mais j'avais réussi a écarter la sensation de douleur de mon esprit. Je pointais soudainement mon zanpakuto vers un de corps et il gela automatiquement et je le brisai d'un coup d'épée. Le deuxième s'écarta pour ne pas subir la même chose.

-Je suis toujours là, tu semble l'oublier!

-Sale peste...

A ce moment, je vis deux flèches blanches, l'une sur moi, l'autre sur mon ami. Nous interceptions l'attaque en même temps. L'arrancar controlait maintenant trois corps. ET ceux que nous avions contre nous, nous forcèrent a reculer, nous retrouvant ainsi dos a dos. Je sentis le reiatsu de mon ami augmenter, il avait libéré son zanpakuto. J'essuyais une grimace de douleur lorsque mon dos se frotta a celui de mon allié mais je tenais bon. C'est alors que le premier corps arriva, zanpakuto dégainé.

-Deux pour le prix d'un seul coup, pas mal non? Avec ça, a moi la place dans les espadas!

Il fonça sur nous deux, arme près a attaquer horizontalement. Je sentis un bras m'entourer la taille et je ne sentis plus le sol sous mes pieds. Les deux corps que l'arrancar trancha fut les siens. Je me retrouver dans les airs a quelques mètres du sol. Je me retournais vivement vers mon sauveur et pas pour le remercier.

-Eh!! J'aurais très bien pu esquiver toute seule!!

-Désolé, réflèxe!

-Réflèxe?! Mais...qui est-tu a la fin?

Je commençais vraiment a m'énerver vu le ton de ma voix, et pourtant, il souria de plus bel, presque moqueusement. Il me lacha et je restais en équilibre en l'air. Lui, il redescendait lentement toujours face a moi.

-Tu ne sais toujours pas?

Il se retourna et je vis son zanpakuto qu'il tenait dans le dos. Un zanpakuto surdimensioné, aussi grand que lui. Mon coeur se serra et une joie immense s'empara de moi.

-Ichigo...

C'était lui, cette fois-ci j'en étais sure. Enfin une lueur d'espoir que j'attendais, et je l'attendais depuis cinq ans. Je me sentais extrèmement légère, comme un poid qu'on m'enlevait, j'avais tellement eu peur...tellement que je n'arrivais plus a sentir les battements de mon coeur mais a présent je les sentais parfaitement et celui-ci battait même la chamade. Un tel flot d'émotions humaines m'envahit, toutes ces émotions que j'avais apprise auprès de lui, je les avait perdu après la guerre, je ne me souvenait plus de ce que s'était d'être heureuse, de ressentir de la joie, de pleurer. Même de pleurer je n'y arrivais plus. Pourtant a cet instant, c'est la première chose que j'avais envie de faire, pleurer tout ce que j'aurais du depuis ces cinq dernière années. Mais je me ressaisis en voyant l'arrancar qui fulminait d'avoir manqué ses proies. Mes émotions revinrent a leurs états stable et la guerrière que je suis reprit le dessus. Je descendit a mon tour sur la terre ferme, prète a attaquer. Ichigo me lança un regard, lui aussi de nouveau sérieux.

-On fait quoi a ton avis?

-Ca ne sert a rien de tuer un par un les corps, il ne mourra pas comme ça.

-Alors ton zanpakuto de glace sera utile pour emprisonner tout les corps qu'il créé.

-Et en un seul coup tu les abats ensemble. Là il ne pourra plus se dédoubler.

-Parfait.

Pendant que l'arrancar se divisait encore, nous avions trouver ce plan et il était prèt a être utilisé. Je me mis en position, prète a commencer la danse. Devant nous, une centaine de corps arrancars. Chaque corps qu'il créait se dédoublaient et ainsi de suite, le nombre avait très vite augmenté et une dernière division après, il controlait deux cents corps. Il se mit a rire.

-Ceci et mon attaque mortel! Deux cents corps! Mon maximum, vous ne pourrez jamais m'avoir!! Ahahahahahah!!

-Kaien, écarte toi.

J'avais prononcé son nom de code ce qui m'étonna. Je ne pensais pas que j'arriverais a utilisé ce nom pour quelqu'un d'autre que le vrai Kaien, et pourtant, je venais de le faire. Sans dire mot, il s'écarta un peu, puis Kon le pris par l'épaule et l'écarta encore. Il savait quelle danse j'allais éxécuter.

-Eh!! Tu fais quoi là?

-Tu étais encore trop près. Les corps sont trop nombreux pour ses premières danses, elle va devoir utiliser la danse du papillon.

-La danse du papillon?

-Oui, c'est assez spectaculaire. Je te conseil de regarder. Mais au fait, t'es qui? Et comment t'as su que j'étais une peluche avant?

-Parce que c'est moi qui t'es foutu dans une peluche, qui te planquais dans mon tiroir de bureau, qui t'as trouvé scotché derrière les toilettes et qui t'as balancé un peu partout dans ma chambre. Ah, et c'est aussi ma soeur qui t'attaché a ses autres peluches.

-...Ichigo? WOUAH!! GENIAL TU ES...

BOOM!

-Non mais tu vas te taire oui?!

Le Mod soul s'était retrouvé au sol, le pied d'Ichigo lui écrasant la tête. Il l'enleva et regarda dans ma direction. Kon releva la tête pour voir aussi. Je positionna Sode no Shirayuki devant moi, la pointe posé sur la paume de ma main gauche.

-Ca va commencer...

-Tagueule.

Une aura blanche et gelé m'entoura, je fermais les yeux. Puis je commençais a bouger, mon zanpakuto fermement tenu dans ma main, le ruban suivant chaque mouvement avec légèreté, je tournais sur moi même et exécutais des pas de gardes avec le sabre et ses pas ressemblaient a une danse. Je m'arrètais soudainement, ouvrant mes yeux. Un papillon de glace vola devant moi.

-Chou no maï. (danse du papillon)

D'une voix calme, je prononçais ses mots. Je tournais Sode no Shirayuki devant moi comme pour ma première danse et et j'avança d'un pas et donna un coup a l'horizontal dans le vide. Je positionna mon zanpakuto vers le bas et brutalement je l'abattis sur le sol. Une grande lumière glacée décrivit un cercle autour de moi et un vent gelé souffla avec violence. C'est alors qu'apparut les papillons de glace. Des dizaines, des centaines, des milliers. Je les lançaient alors sur l'armée d'arrancar. Celui-ci ne semblait nullement effrayé par de simple papillons. Simple? Non, car a leurs contact, la matière se gèle et devient glace. C'est ainsi que tout mes papillons parcourèrent légèrement l'assemblée de corps qui se gela a chaque fois qu'ils essayaient de les détruire. Bientôt, tout les corps furent changés en statues de glace. Ichigo s'avança.

-Ah quand même, je comprend pourquoi tu m'as fait reculer! Bon, a mon tour maintenant.

Il se positionna en garde et fit augmenter son reiatsu. C'est incroyable, il a une telle puissance! Même en shikai, j'ai l'impression que son reiatsu et aussi puissant qu'un bankai! Ca ne m'étonne pas après tout. Vu notre défaite face a Aizen, il a voulut s'entrainer pour encore devenir plus fort et protéger ceux qui restaient. J'en suis persuadée. Il leva son zanapakuto et déclara d'une voix ferme et forte:

-Getsuga tenshou!

Toutes les statues se brisèrent en milles morceaux presque en même temps vu la vitesse de l'attaque. J'étais impressionnée. Kon aussi vu sa tête. L'odeur de l'air indiqua un changement climatique et vu les nuages, il allait pleuvoir. Après l'attaque, le silence règna pendant quelques minutes, personnes n'osaient déranger ce moment de silence absolue, mais bientôt, le bruit des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient brisa ce silence. La glace fondait a vue d'oeil et la température reprit son degrès habituel. Je me tournais vers Ichigo au bout d'un moment et j'écarquilla les yeux. La couleur de ses cheveux s'en allait et faisait place a son roux naturel. Il avait donc une teinture, mais celle-ci ne tenait pas a l'eau apparement. C'était embètant.

-Wouah! La couleur de tes cheveux s'en va!

-Ca s'appelle une teinture Kon. Mais elle tient pas a l'eau, alors elle disparaît. Expliqua Ichigo.

-Ben pas moi! L'homme aux getas m'a fait des cheveux de cette couleur pour me différencier de toi.

-Je pense surtout qu'il avait prévu le fait que je serais recherché, donc valait mieux te faire les cheveux noirs si tu voulais pas te faire tuer a ma place. Mais t'as mon corps d'adolescent, j'ai un peu changé depuis.

-Ouai, t'es plus grand que moi. Zut!! Moi qui voulait te botter les fesses!!

-Alors là ça risque pas! Au fait, Rukia...

BOOM!

-Imbécile!!

-Aieuh!! Pardon j'ai oublié!!

Lorsque j'avais entendu mon nom, le reflèxe fut rapide. Je frappais ce bon vieux Ichigo d'un coup de poing. Je soupirais, déséspérée. A présent, le noir était totalement partit, il pouvait être repéré facilement.

-C'est pas grave, il faudra que tu prenne l'habitude. Mais en attendant...

Je m'approchais de lui, et lui il recula un peu en voyant mon air sérieux. Il leva même les bras pour éviter de se faire frapper. Mais je fis l'exact contraire de ce qu'il pensait. Je le pris dans mes bras.

-Merci...d'avoir survécu et d'être revenu.

-Je te l'avais promis, je n'avais pas le droit de ne pas la respecter. Même si il m'a fallu cinq ans, je suis revenu.

-De toute manière tant que je n'avais pas la preuve comme quoi tu étais vraiment mort, j'aurais continué a attendre.

-Mais maintenant, nous sommes de nouveau réunis.

Il me serra a son tour contre lui. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être soulagée...c'était bien lui, vivant et plus fort que jamais. Ce flot d'émotions humaines remontèrent en moi. Je les retenais encore, je ne pouvais pas les laissait sortir comme ça, et pourtant, parmi les gouttes froides de la pluie, deux, chaudes et salées coulèrent sur mes joues. Je ne pouvais m'empècher de sourire malgré ces quelques larmes tellement j'étais heureuse.

-Oh, mais tu saigne encore!

Il m'écarta de lui et regarda ma blessure dans le dos. Maintenant je ne la sentais même plus. Pourtant quand il toucha la plaie j'eu une grimace. C'est avec surprise que je le vit faire un kido de soin.

-Depuis quand tu sais faire du kido?

-Urahara-san m'a apprit quelques trucs utile, et c'est vrai que ça sert. Pour les kido de soins, c'est Mizuiro qui me les a apprit.

-Mizuiro...Mizuiro?!

-Ouai, il est doué pour les soins, il ferait un bon shinigami de la quatrième division!

-Ok mais, il est vivant?!

-Ah oui c'est vrai, j'ai oublié de préciser! Tatsuki, Keigo et Mizuiro sont vivants. Urahara-san les avait gardés avec lui et les a amené dans le rokungai. Ils ont développés des pouvoirs de shinigami et il les a donc entrainés après que je sois sortit de mon coma. Maintenant ils sont de bon shinigami, Keigo et aussi fort que Tatsuki alors c'est pour dire!

-C'est vraiment génial! On est un peu plus nombreux que je ne le pensais alors! J'étais tellement déséspérée que je pensais qu'on était plus que cinq shinigami.

-On est plus que ça, il y a sans doute d'autres survivants, et j'aimerais partir a leur recherche. C'est pour ça que je voulais aussi vous retrouver, toi et ton groupe. D'ailleurs, qui sont les deux autres?

POV Ichigo:

Rukia n'eut pas le temps de me répondre qu'une voix que je pensais pas du tout mais alors pas du tout réentendre claironna dans toute la rue.

-ICHI!! WOUAH!! Ichi t'es vivant!! Je t'ai reconnu avec tes cheveux orange!! Oh! Shiro t'es bléssé? Bah moi, le borgne et le chat on a rien du tout!!

-Hein?! Yachiru??

Grande surprise, la gosse, vice-capitaine de la onzième division très reconnaissable avec ses cheveux roses était vivante et me lançait de grand signe tout en s'approchant de moi. Depuis la dernière fois, elle n'a pas beaucoup changé, toujours gamine. Puis je regardais derrière elle. Je vis Yoruichi et un homme dont le kimono de shinigami n'avait pas de manche. Sur son visage, il avait trois cicatrices de griffure sur le coté droit et le numéro 69 tatoué sur la pommette gauche. Mais il avait une nouvelle cicatrice qui lui fermais son oeil droit. D'où le surnom « le borgne ».

-Hisagi-san.

-Kurosaki, très heureux de te voir en vie.

-Eh Ichi!! Quand on est pas dans la maison où avec des personnes de confiance ont s'appelle par nos nom de code! Là tu as Shiro, là Kizuato (cicatrice) ou 69, là le chat et moi la gamine super forte!!

-C'est pas un peu trop comme nom de code ça?

-En fait c'est Momorio (rose). Souffla Yoruichi.

-Vous étiez contre un arrancar tout a l'heure? Demanda Hisagi.

-Oui, il avait la capacité de se dédoubler. Plutot fort et il a mentionné l'espadas. Expliqua Rukia.

-On continura ça dans le rokungai, on a assez nettoyer pour se soir. Je vous préviendrais si j'ai des nouvelles. A une prochaine les jeunes!

Yoruichi s'en alla, continuant sa quète seule. Rukia, Hisagi et Yachiru prirent leur amulette et l'actionnèrent. Je fis de même. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais de retour dans le rokungai, mais dans une autre partie. Le groupe m'amenèrent dans une maison éloignée des quartiers du rokungai. Enfin, j'ai dit maison mais c'est un manoir ce truc!

-Euh...en fait c'est une propriété secondaire des Kuchiki. Comme elle était vide et assez éloignée des autres, on pouvait être tranquille alors on est venu là. M'expliqua Rukia en rougissant de gène.

-Eh ben, ça, propriété secondaire...j'aimerais en avoir tous les jours!

-Aller, viens, on a pas mal de trucs a se dire.

-Ouai...

* * *

**Fini!! Alors? Bien?? Est-ce que vous pensiez a ce genre de retrouvaille?**

**Du genre super romantique ou un truc super sérieux, enfin un truc qu'on peut voir partout et non pas des retrouvailles farfelues XD**

**A part ça, merci d'avoir lu et laissez des coms!!**

**Fitzou.**


	6. Chapitre 5: L'espoir continue

**Yoh mes lecteurs!**

**Je voudrais tous d'abord: **

**vous remerciez chaleureusement pour vos com, vos encouragements et votre aide, cela m'aide beaucoup et me fait très plaisir. Pour vous alors, voici tout de suite le chapitre 5! Les choses sérieuses vont commencer!**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : L'espoir continue

Maison secondaire des Kuchiki...c'est géant! Elle doit faire la taille du terrain d'entrainement de Urahara au moins! Bon, j'éxagère surement, mais c'est vraiment immense. Rukia m'emmena à l'interieur, et là on voyait très bien que cette maison appartenait a une famille noble. Le décor, les pièces, reflétaient un certain luxe et un certain confort. En tout cas, ça ne génait pas vraiment Hisagi, Yachiru et Kon.

-Vu que la maison est relativement grande, nous avons chacun une chambre personnelle, il faudra t'en préparer une.

-Il pourra prendre celle qui est a coté de moi?? demanda joyeusement la petite vice-capitaine.

-Euh...Yachiru c'est pas que je veut pas mais, il sera mieux du coté d'Hisagi!

-Ouai je crois aussi! Ca vous dérange pas Hisagi-san?

-Mais non voyons, de toute manière j'en avais marre d'être le seul mec du groupe.

-Eh!! Je compte pour du beurre moi? Je suis aussi un mec!

-Non, toi t'es un pervers. Répliqua aussi sec Hisagi.

-Kon...qu'est-ce t'as encore fait?

-Mais rien!! Et puis, ça te regarde pas!

-Bon et si nous nous concentrons sur autre chose? Demanda Rukia pour coupé court a la conversation.

Elle m'indiqua le salon où était placé plusieurs coussin autour d'une table basse. Kon partit dans le couloir adjacent et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec des serviettes. C'est vrai, comme il avait plus, on était tous plus ou moins mouillé. J'observais les mouvement de l'équipe avec minutie (je remercie ma maman de m'avoir aidée sur ce mot!), les voyants tous faire quelques chose de précis pour toute l'équipe. Chacun aller chercher quelques choses, apporter ce dont on devait avoir besoin, une vrai fourmilière avec seulement quatre fourmis! Kon avait apporté les serviettes, Hisagi arriva avec des tasses, Yachiru amena une trousse de soin et Rukia revint avec une théière fumante. Tels étaient leurs manies une fois une mission achevée.

-Bon, le rapport. Kuchiki. Annonça Hisagi.

-Comme d'habitude, des Hollow de faibles niveaux. Se sont des âmes nouvellement transformés rien de plus. Puis un Arrancar est arrivé. Par rapport a ce qu'il a pu dire et a sa force, je le classerais parmi les généraux. Il disait pouvoir...Aïe Yachiru vas-y doucement!

La vice-capitaine de la onzième division fit une petite grimace lorsque Rukia la critiqua de ses soins. Yachiru, malgré le fait qu'elle appartienne tout de même a la onzième division, faisait de petits gestes soignés et legers pour désinfecter la plaie et faire le moins de mal possible. Une fois la douleur passé, Rukia reprit son rapport.

-Donc il disait pouvoir rentré dans les espadas, donc ça ne peut que confirmer le fait qu'il soit un général. Un garde n'aurait pas cette force. Et sinon rien d'étrange a signaler mis a part Ichigo.

-Je suis un phénomène étrange?

-Non pas vraiment, c'est plutot une bonne surprise. Tiens Kurosaki, quel est ton rapport? Demanda toujours Hisagi.

-J'ai pas vu grand chose, mis a part Rukia et l'Arrancar.

-Je reviendrais a toi après que nous ayons tous fait nos rapports.

Il se tourna donc vers Yachiru et lui demanda la même chose. Ainsi après chaque mission ils faisaient le point et pouvaient établir des hypothèses. Ils s'étaient vraiment bien organisé. Même Kon faisait son rapport comme un shinigami. J'étais étonné tout en étant fier de lui. Il avait l'air de s'être beaucoup investi malgré ses quelques conneries sans doute. Hisagi prenait le contrôle de l'équipe avec beaucoup de sérieux et d'expérience. Ca ne m'étonnais pas après tout, j'avais entendu dire que depuis que son capitaine avait trahi la soul society, il s'occupait très bien de se division comme un capitaine en assumant en même temps ses fonctions de vice-capitaine. Ca me faisait penser a ce que Ukitake me racontait sur Shiba Kaien. Et c'était ce genre de shinigami dont on a besoin dans ce genre de situation. J'étais heureux qu'au moins lui est survécu. Yachiru finissait de s'occuper de la plaie de Rukia, et la blessure était très propre. Pour une bourrine de la onzième division, elle était aussi doué qu'un shinigami débutant de la quatrième. Je ne savait si elle avait changé mentalement, peut être pas, et tant mieux car vu son apparence de petite fille, ça aurait été triste de la voir se morfondre plutot que de la voir toujours le sourire aux lèvres avec son air de petite chipie. Elle aussi semblait s'investir beaucoup dans l'équipe, une sorte d'étoile qui éclaire les autres, celle qui redonne toujours la pèche a ceux qui perdent courage. Je la voyais très bien dans ce rôle. Puis Rukia. Elle ne semblait pas s'être laissé aller, la connaissant, elle avait du se forcer a rester forte, s'occuper de ceux qui en avait besoin, ne se souciant pas d'elle. Elle devait jouer le rôle d'une grande soeur dans cette équipe, celle qui maintient les limites du raisonnable, surtout pour Kon et Yachiru sans doute. En tout cas, j'avais presque le sentiments d'être de trop. Mais Hisagi ne me laissa même pas approfondir cette pensée qu'il s'interessa a moi.

-Alors Kurosaki, dans quel quartier Urahara-san s'est installé?

-Alors, dans les quartiers les plus calme du rokungai. J'ai l'impression qu'il avait prévu cet éventualité et donc lorsqu'il est arrivé, lui et les autres étaient directement dans ce quartier. Et il a bien fait, les habitants m'ont aidés a m'en sortir, ils m'ont cachés et jamais ils ne m'ont dénoncés.

-C'est tout lui ça, et il n'a pas changé d'endroit alors. Je pense que tu as du voir pas mal de gardes érrer pour essayer de te chercher ou un quelconque shinigami vivant. On en a vu pas mal aussi. M'expliqua Hisagi.

-Ils ne vous ont pas reconnus?

-Non, car le plus souvent c'est Kon qui sort, comme personne ne le connait, et nous nous restons dans la maison. Urahara-san a appliqué un champ de force qui nous permet de nous entrainer et de passer inaperçus aux yeux des âmes et des Hollow.

-Urahara? Mais quand est-ce qu'il a fait ça?

-Lorsque Yoruichi nous a amené a lui il ya cinq ans. Kuchiki a alors parlé de cette maison des Kuchiki plus loin et là il a décidé de nous faire vivre là-bas, a l'abri des regards et a appliqué le champ de force. C'est là que Kon est venu avec nous.

-Mais...vous êtes rentré dans la maison?

-Euh...oui si je me souviens, pourquoi?

-Urahara devait déjà m'avoir trouvé. Il ne vous a pas dit que j'étais là?

-C'est vrai maintenant que j'y pense, il ne m'a pas dit qu'on t'avait trouvé! S'exclama Kon en servant du thé.

-Je pense qu'a cause de ce qu'on venait de vivre, il a préféré de rien dire car, peut être ce n'était pas sur que tu survives de tes blessures. Alors pour ne pas plus nous agiter, il s'est tut sur ta présence dans la maison. De toute manière nous y sommes pas rester longtemps, a peine deux heures. Expliqua Rukia d'un ton neutre en se levant.

Ce nouveau point me fit réfléchir. Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit? Sans doute Rukia avait raison, c'était même le plus probable. Mais pourquoi une fois rétablit il ne leur a rien dit une fois encore? Peut être pour les mêmes raisons que moi. Décidémment cet homme nous mènera toujours en bateau et nous n'arriverons jamais a le comprendre complètement. A moins qu'il ne se mette a déballer tout ses secrets. Je pris en main la tasse chaude et celle-ci me réchauffa les mains. Puis je me souvins de mon autre raison parmi eux.

-Au fait Hisagi-san, savez vous si il y aurait d'autres shinigami vivants ?

-D'autres shinigami vivants? Je ne pense pas. Tout du moins, je n'en ai pas entendu parler.

-Est-ce que vous savez pourtant, qu'il y a un de mes amis et un capitaine enfermé dans le Senzaikyu?

-Pardon?!

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi. Kon reposa sa tasse de thé, Rukia s'arrèta de marcher pour revenir a sa place, un nouveau kimono sur le dos, Yachiru qui voulait embéter Hisagi s'arrèta et Hisagi me regarda avec des yeux ronds. Le silence s'en suivit.

-Je répète ou je vous laisse le temps de digérer?

-Vas-y répète j'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose! Fit Rukia.

-Un de mes amis et un capitaine sont enfermé dans le Senzaikyu par Aizen. Il les maintient en vie car il les trouve interressants.

-Et c'est qui? DemandaHisagi.

-Ishida Uryuu. Le quincy, les arrancars d'Aizen l'ont trouvé vivant au milieu du champs de bataille. Puis le capitaine n'est autre que Zaraki Kenpachi.

A ce moment là, Yachiru recracha le thé qu'elle avait dans la bouche sur moi tel un geyser bouillant et a l'odeur de menthe. Pourquoi a t'elle fallu qu'elle se déplace pour embéter Hisagi? Pourquoi a t'elle fallu qu'elle soit en face de moi? En tout cas j'étais de nouveau trempé.

-Oups...pardon Ichi!!

Elle en perd pas sa bonne humeur. Ou alors c'est qu'elle a pas vraiment compris ce que je viens de dire. En tout cas je remarquais qu'Hisagi esquissa un sourire et que le visage de Rukia s'était éclaircit. Kon ne comprenait pas vraiment mais il avait sa tête d'ahuris heureux. Tous devaient ressentir ce que j'avais ressenti a ce moment là, de l'espoir, du réconfort, une petite étincelle dans le noir.

-C'est vrai? Zaraki-taichou est en vie? Quelle nouvelle, même si il est enfermé, quelle plaisir de le savoir en vie! S'exclama Hisagi.

-Bah tu en doutais? Moi je savais que Ken-chan était vivant! Mais je savais pas où il était. Maintenant on va le chercher?

-Et ton ami, Ishida, c'est le quincy? Demanda Hisagi en ignorant l'insistance de la petite fille.

-C'est vraiment super qu'il soit en vie lui aussi. A ce que je peux voir, les humains sont plus résistant que les shinigami! Et le fait qu'il soit avec Zaraki-taichou est plus que rassurant. Je ne m'en fait pas pour eux. Fit Rukia avec un sourire.

-Attend, Ishida, c'est celui qui m'a recousu?

-Oui, d'ailleurs il t'avait pas loupé. T'étais bien mignon avec des boucles blondes et une superbe robe a froufrous!

-Ichigo tagueule si tu veux pas que je révèle des trucs compromettants!! menaca Kon.

-Hein? Des trucs compromettant? C'est plutot moi qui en est sur toi!

-Ah...AH OUI MERDE!!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a 69? Demanda Yachiru.

En effet, Hisagi regardait le sol, en plein dans ses pensées pendant que je me battait avec Kon. La vice-capitaine de la onzième division passa une main devant son unique oeil a présent et le fit revenir a nous. Rukia se pencha pour le regarder.

-Il y a un problème Hisagi-san?

-Yachiru, c'est Hisagi! Pas 69! Le quincy, ça m'étonne qu'il soit en vie.

-Hein? Eh pourquoi donc?

Tout de suite je pris part a la conversation. Je ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il disait ça. Pourtant, d'après Urahara Ishida était en vie, alors pourquoi cela l'étonnait-il qu'il soit vivant? Il y avait comme une part de mystère mais bizarrement, ce mystère était d'une simplicité enfantine pour la personne qui avait de quoi le résoudre.

-Pendant la guerre, je combattais près de lui. Et autant que je me souvienne, nous avons été séparé a un moment et lorsque Yoruichi rassemblait ceux qui la croyait, je l'ai revu. Il était très mal en point. Dans un sale état et je pensais même qu'il était mort. Parmi les cadavres de shinigami et de Hollow, on ne pouvait pas le croire vivant. Alors que tu me dise qu'il soit en vie m'étonne beaucoup.

-Pourtant c'est bien ce que m'a dit Urahara...

Je réfléchi un instant afin de comprendre le problème. D'après Hisagi, Ishida devait se trouvait dans un état proche du mien voire pire après ses combats, donc quasi-mort. Alors comment peut-il être en vie? Aizen ne l'aurais jamais soigné pour son plaisir de le garder en vie, moi même j'ai eu beaucoup de mal a me rétablir, si Ishida était dans un état proche du mien, Aizen l'aurait laissé crevé. Donc pour être en vie, il aurait fallu que quelqu'un le soigne avant d'être retrouvé, et encore faut quelqu'un de particulièrement fort en soin. Je n'arrivais pas a voir le bout du tunnel.

-Pour qu'il soit en vie, il aurait fallu qu'on le soigne avant qu'Aizen le trouve...commença Hisagi.

Je remarquais soudainement que Rukia avait écarquillé les yeux et qu'elle avait mis une main devant sa bouche. Savait-elle ce qui s'était passé? Elle croisa mon regard qui lui faisait comprendre que je ne comprenait pas puis Hisagi s'éclaira aussi.

-Kuchiki, il se pourrait que se soit ton...

Il ne continua pas sa phrase, stoppé par le regard noir de Rukia. Kon et Yachiru regardaient tour a tour Rukia, Hisagi et moi, mais ne comprenait pas la conversation vu leur tête. D'ailleurs, je ne voyait pas ce que Rukia et Hisagi voulait dire. En tout cas, le borgne tatoué se leva, pris les tasses devant lui et se dirigea vers ce qui devait être la cuisine.

-Tu t'en occupe alors. Je pense de toute manière que tu seras la seule a mieux lui dire.

-C'est ce que j'avais prévue de faire.

-Bon alors, la discussion est close. Yachiru, Kon vous pouvez aller dormir si vous voulez.

-Hein?! S'exclama Yachiru.

-Mais on est pas des gosses! S'écria Kon.

-Vous avez quelques choses a redire de mes ordres?

Hisagi se retourna vers eux, la voix sortit d'outre tombe, et le visage menaçant a en faire peur. Kon déglutit difficilement et Yachiru commença a bouder. Je ris a cette scène. On dirait un grand frère qui s'occupe de ses petits frère et soeur. Cette pensée me rendit nostalgique et triste. Ca me rappelait moi et mes deux soeurs. Un voile de tristesse devait passer sur mon visage car Rukia fut un instant inquiète.

-Bon, Kurosaki tu viens, on va s'occuper de ta chambre!

-Hein?! Ah oui bien sur!

-Kuchiki tu viens aussi ou tu te repose avec ta blessure?

-Je viens quelle question! Ce n'est pas cette égratinure qui va m'empécher de bouger!

-Bon, parfait alors.

-Eh Shiro!! Fait gaffe quand même ça peut s'ouvrir!! s'exclama Yachiru dans l'escalier menant aux chambres.

-Oui, oui! J'y penserais!

Tout deux me menèrent donc a l'étage où il y avait autant de pièces qu'au rez de chaussé, sauf que c'était plus des chambres, des bureaux et autres pièces de repos. Encore une fois, je fus abasourdi par la grandeur de la maison. Du coté gauche, il y avait les chambres des deux filles, du coté droit, c'était les garçons. Donc Hisagi ouvrit la chambre collé a la sienne et entra.

-Ouai, ben on a du bazar a débarrasser.

-A croire qu'on a mis tout ce qui nous était inutile dans cette chambre! S'exclama Rukia en voyant la chambre.

-Ben on est pas couché.

Des tables, des chaises, divers meubles et objets étaient entassés dans la pièces. Tous les trois fûmes découragés a la vue de ce...bordel.

-Pourquoi on a pas tout foutu au fond?

-Va savoir. Maintenant au boulot les jeunes.

Il est sympa lui...bref, on retroussa nos manches si on pouvait, et pour ceux qui en avaient, et nous commençâmes a enlever les différent trucs entreposés, ou plutot jetés dans ce qui devait être ma chambre. Alors que nous progressions, un meuble assez imposant et lourd s'en alla tout seul sous nos yeux éffarés. Une chevelure rose dépassé au dessus.

-Yachiru!! T'es pas couché? S'exclama Hisagi.

-Ben si mais quand j'ai vu le gros meuble je me suis dit que vous auriez besoin de ma force!!

-Elle a pas tord la gosse.

-Bon alors tu pose ça là où on met tout les objets puis tu repars, c'est clair?

-Oui 69!

-Et c'est Hisagi...

Le vice-capitaine de Tousen était comme...déséspéré. On mit pas moins de 1 heure pour enlever tout le débarras et nettoyer la chambre et enfin, la préparer. On était bien content d'avoir finit et enfin chacun pouvait aller se coucher. Mais une fois seul dans la pièce, je n'avais pas sommeil. Je me sentais trop exité, trop heureux. J'installais tout de même mon futon mais même une fois dedans, j'étais loin de m'endormir. J'avais besoin de bouger. Je me levais donc et alla a la fenètre. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, seul le vent soufflant dans les branches d'arbre faisait du bruit sinon, il n' avait rien, juste une sérénité de nuit. Je du passer au moins une bonne dizaine de minutes a rester contempler le vide a la fenètre. Je decidais donc de descendre. Je me baladais sur le porche donnant sur le petit jardin au centre de la batisse. Un cerisier tronait au milieu de l'herbe, entouré de fleurs divers. C'était bien un jardin a la noble.

-Ichigo?

Je me tournais vers la voix a coté de moi et vit Rukia, surprise. Elle était dans un kimono blanc et ses cheveux étaient lachés. Là j'avais beaucoup de mal a faire le lien avec la Rukia d'avant.

-A ce que je vois, tu ne trouve pas le sommeil toi non plus.

-Non, il faut dire je n'était pas prète pour cette journée, je n'y étais pas préparée. J'en ressens encore les effets.

-Ouai, je comprends. Même moi qui savais que j'allais revoir des personnes que je croyais morte depuis cinq ans, j'en suis tout retourné.

Elle confirma d'un signe de tête. Tout en regardant le jardin, un silence pesant s'installa entre nous. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'assis sur le bord du porche et je fis de même, ayant assez d'être debout. Mais le silence continuait. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, quoi lui dire. Puis en me tournant vers elle, je remarquais qu'elle devait pensé pareille car elle jouait avec une mèche de cheveux. Cette me faisait sourire, et les mots sortirent d'eux même.

-Ca te change les cheveux longs.

Je me trouvais stupide a ce moment là. Elle se tourna vers moi, sa mèche de cheveux toujours entre ses doigts, le visage un peu surpris. Puis elle sourit. Finalement, je ne pensais pas que ma phrase fut stupide, elle amenait a une conversation.

-Oui, j'ai mis du temps a m'y faire. Les cheveux longs, c'est nul, ça gène, ça s'emmèle et a coiffer c'est difficile!

Elle me fit rire en parlant de ses cheveux. Elle avait pris sa mèche pour la mettre devant ses yeux et elle avait parlé comme si elle discutait avec sa mèche, puis elle l'avait rejeté brusquement, comme si elle faisait la tête. Cette scène me fit rire, et en entendant mon rire, Rukia jeta un oeil de mon coté et rit a son tour.

-Mais je comprend pas, tu parles comme si du jour au lendemain tu avais eu les cheveux longs?!

-Ben c'est ce qui s'est passé.

-Pardon?

-Tu as du remarquer que Yachiru et Hisagi n'ont pas changé. Comme Urahara et Yoruichi. C'est parce que nous sommes des shinigami, nous ne vieillissons pas a la même vitesse qu'un humain, mais tu dois le savoir puisque Urahara a été banni de la soul society il y a plus de cent ans.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, donc cinq ans, c'est rien pour vous? Mais alors pourquoi toi tu as changé?

-A cause du Hougyouku. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé, mais lorsque Yoruichi et Urahara l'ont sorti, il a réagis a ma présence. C'était bizarre, et quand ils l'ont approché de moi, c'était de plus en plus fort et soudainement, il a était comme aspiré par mon âme. Et là, c'est incompréhensible mais le Hougyouku s'est confondu avec mon âme, il a fusionné avec moi. Tout autour de moi il y avait un énorme reiatsu qui a disparut soudainement. Et lorsqu'on a regardé si j'allais bien, j'avais cette apparence. D'après Urahara, le Hougyouku aurait vieilli mon âme pour que je puisse en partie contenir son pouvoir. J'ai donc grandi et j'ai eu plus de force. Mais ça a été dure de la controler.

J'avais écouté ses paroles avec attention. C'est certain que c'était étrange cette réaction avec le Hougyouku, mais comme a dit Urahara, maintenant, c'est elle la clé. C'était elle dont Aizen aurait besoin, mais je ne le laisserais pas faire. Je suis devenue bien plus fort et cette fois-ci, je compte bien la protéger pour de bon. Mon instint protecteur refaisait surface et c'était plutot bon signe. Je reprenais vraiment du poil de la bète.

-Ca a du te faire vraiment bizarre alors de te reveiller sous cette apparence.

-Oui, j'ai du m'habituer a des choses dont je ne me souciais guère auparavant. Et toi? D'après ce que j'ai pu t'entendre dire, tu étais dans un état grave quand Urahara t'as trouvé?

-Ouai, moitié mort. Je pensais moi même être mort. Mais je me suis reveillé, six mois après la guerre. Même après six mois, j'étais pas très beau a voir. Tatsuki, Keigo et Mizuiro m'ont veillé pendant tout ce temps. Je ne sais pas comment les remercier de s'être autant occupé de moi.

-Ils ont du être vraiment soulagé de te voir réveiller. Mais tu as bien repris, je n'ai pas l'impression de voir de cicatrices ni de défauts sur toi, autant que je m'en rappelle.

-Ben mes cicatrices ne se voyent pas vraiment. Là Tessai et les habitants du quartier ont été très fort. Celles qui se voyent sont les plus profondes et mortels, principalement dans le dos ou devant. J'avais de multiples fractures, mais toutes soignés presque a la perfection. Par exemple mes jambes, j'en avais pas mal il paraît, et tu vois, j'en garde pas de souvenirs!

-Ils ont fait vraiment du bon boulot...

-Mais par contre, ils n'ont pas pu rétablir complètement ma main gauche. J'ai des difficultés a l'utilisé certaines fois, surtout quand je suis fatigué. Aizen me l'avait brisé et il y est allé comme un bourrin. Regarde par rapport a ma main droite.

Je lui montrais mes deux mains. Elle les examina et eu une petite grimace en comparant mes deux mains, surtout en regardant ma main gauche. Elle la regardait dans tous les sens, la faisant tourné comme elle pouvait dans ses petites mains. Ce contact me réchauffé le coeur quelque part.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est un peu déformé par rapport a l'autre. Il ne t'as pas loupé.

-Non. Mais il paraît que c'était pire a regarder lorsqu'on m'a trouvé. Des doigts dans tout les sens...mmh sympa!

-J'imagine tiens!...tu as du passer par d'horrible souffrances...

-Ben...c'était pas facile. Mais j'ai réussi a surmonter ça, puis mes cauchemards, mes problèmes psychologiques liés a ça. J'ai surmonté tout ça, seulement aujourd'hui je suis vraiment près a reprendre ma vie en main. Tu imagine? Cinq ans...dont la première année qui a été la plus difficile. Mais je sais que cette souffrance, elle n'aura pas servit a rien, elle m'a permit de me renforcer, de voir mes limites. Et je me sens bien mieux a présent.

-Je l'espère. Je n'arrive pas vraiment a imaginer ta souffrance, mais je connais très bien les cauchemards, on en a tous faits, tous les plus horribles les uns que les autres.

-Oui. Il y a quelques jours j'en ai refait, mais le dernier était pour moi le plus terrible. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant peur. Mais maintenant c'est du passé, parce que je sais que tu es en vie.

Pourquoi a t'il fallu que je dise ça?! J'ai l'impression de me retrouver bien con là. Pourtant j'avais un petit sourire au lèvres et lorsque je me tournais vers Rukia, celle-ci m'observait, étonnée et quelque peu génée. C'est moi ou elle rougissait vraiment? Ben le fait que nos regards soient accrochés n'arrangeait rien, mais lorsque mon rêve me revint en mémoire, surtout CE passage là, je sentis mais propre joue s'enflammer. Presque en même temps nous détournions le regard a l'opposé de l'autre. Puis je repensais a une chose.

-Dis moi Rukia, lorsqu'on parlait d'Ishida, Hisagi-san et toi vous aviez l'air d'avoir trouvé la raison pour lequel il était vivant. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit?

-Euh...eh bien, tu as du entendre Hisagi dire que je devais me débrouiller du coup. C'est parce que je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprenne comme ça.

-Que j'aprenne quoi?

-Je te montrerais demain, se sera peut être plus simple.

Elle se tut de nouveau, moi avec. Je regardais encore ce cerisier, puis je me levais. Rukia me regarda et je lui tendit la mis pour l'aider a faire de même. Elle sourit puis je l'aidais a se lever.

-Je pense que maintenant, j'arriverais a dormir.

-Oui, moi aussi.

Nous nous quittâmes pour nos chambres respectives et avant de me coucher, je soupirais un grand coup. Demain j'allais avoir encore une surprise on dirait. Je me demandais bien ce que ça pouvait être. Pourtant, ça ne me torturait pas l'esprit plus que je ne le pensais, mon esprit était ailleurs. Je m'endormis rapidement, ma discution avec Rukia m'avait comme soulagé d'un poid. Je savais maintenant que ce n'était pas un rêve, je 'l'avais vraiment retrouvé. Maintenant j'espèrais retrouver les autres, libérer Ishida et Kenpachi, j'avais plein de projet en tête.

...

Je me réveillais doucement. Etrangement, je me sentais calme, reposé, pas de fatigue, pas de mauvaise nuit. C'était la première fois depuis plusieurs années que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormit. Par la fenètre, j'apercevais de faibles rayons de lumière, il était donc encore bien tot, mais je ne me rendormis pas pour autant. Je descendit voir si quelqu'un d'autre était réveillé. Dans la cuisine, je trouvais Hisagi.

-Ah! Kurosaki! Matinal a ce que je vois. Pourtant tu ne t'es pas couché très tot.

-Ouai, je me lève toujours dans ces heures là depuis quelques années. Comment vous savez que je ne me suis pas endormit tout de suite?

-Vous êtes bruyants quand vous parlez tout les deux. Surtout dans le jardin quand on a les fenètres ouvertes.

-Oups...désolé de vous avoir dérangé Hisagi-san.

-Oh c'est pas grave, je pense que je devrais m'y habituer...bon, tu veux manger un truc?

-Je vais me servir, merci quand même.

Bizarrement, je me sentais extrèmement géné du fait qu'Hisagi nous est entendu hier soir. Ca cassait le mythe. Je me servis donc a manger dans ce qu'il y avait et je mangeais silencieusement.

-Vous vous levez toujours tot vous aussi?

-Oui, l'habitude du vice-capitaine. Les grasses matinées très peu pour moi. Parcontre, Kon en est le champion.

-M'étonne pas ça...

En effet, je connaissais que trop bien Kon pour savoir qu'il faisait des grasses mat' jusqu'à midi. Peu de temps après, Yachiru nous rejoignit de sa bonne humeur naturel, mangeant comme quatre ce qui m'étonnait beaucoup. Où est-ce qu'elle mettait ce qu'elle mangeait dans ce petit corps? J'en savais rien mais en tout cas, elle me surprenait. Peu après, Rukia vint aussi, mais elle semblait essoufflée comme si elle venait de s'entrainer. Hisagi m'expliqua que pour contenir l'énergie de l'Hougyouku, Rukia s'entrainait tout les matins. Là aussi j'étais impressioné, tout les matins elle s'entrainait et pourtant, on n'avait pas forcément beaucoup dormit. Le dernier a se lever était bien évidemment Kon. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de faire causette car Rukia devait me montrer se dont elle m'avait parlé la veille. Une fois préparé, je l'attendit dehors. De jour on pouvait bien voir que cette maison était à l'écart des autres. Un grand terrain vague s'étendait devant moi.

-Tu as mis ta teinture?

-Oui, par habitude, et c'est plus prudent.

-Bien alors. Suis-moi.

Elle m'emmena assez loin de la maison, mais nous étions toujours sur des terrains vide de maison, des forets, mais pas une âme. Je me demandais bien où est-ce qu'elle voulait m'amener.

-Nous allons voir deux personnes. Tu les connais et elles te connaissent. Mais l'une d'elle a perdu la mémoire, elle ne te reconnaitra donc pas. Mais l'autre va avoir du mal aussi avec tes changements.

-C'est grave sa perte de mémoire?

-Cette personne ne savait plus qui elle était, ni d'où elle venait, alors oui hélas. C'est grave. La personne qui est avec elle s'en occupe et essaye de lui faire redonner la mémoire. Mais ce n'est pas facile. Donc je te préviens, n'essaye pas d'avoir un quelconque geste trop...familier, intime si on peu dire. C'est difficile je sais, ça m'a fait beaucoup de mal.

-Désolé.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuse? Tu n'as rien avoir la dedans voyons! Tiens, on arrive.

Une simple maison. Au milieu de nulle part. Mais après ce qu'elle venait de me dire, je comprenais. Maintenant je m'inquiétais, qui était cette personne qui avait tout oublié? Le fait qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien avait bléssé Rukia, elle en était donc proche. Et puis, cette personne aurait un rapport avec la discution sur Ishida?

-Tiens toi là, si elle te voit elle va te prendre pour son frère.

Là j'ai encore moins comprit. Comment ça son frère? Puis bizarrement, je sus qui était l'une des deux personnes. Cette personne allait me prendre pour son frère, Kaien.

Rukia tapa a la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit peu de temps après. Je ne pouvais voir qui s'était car j'étais collé au mur.

-Oh! Kuchiki! Quelle joie de te voir! Quel bon vent t'amène ici?

-Bonjour Kuukaku-san, j'aimerais vous montrer quelqu'un qu'on croyait disparut depuis cinq ans. Bon il a quelques changements pour qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas mais je vous rassure, ce n'est pas Kaien.

A ce moment là, Rukia me pris le bras et s'écarta pour me montrer a Kuukaku. Elle non plus n'avait pas l'air d'avoir changé. Mais son visage fut marqué par la surprise et l'étonnement. Puis c'est un sourire moqueur qui suivit.

-Ainsi t'es toujours vivant Ichigo? C'est vrai que comme ça, je te prendrais pour mon frère, mais tu lui ressemble pas assez.

-C'est toujours un plaisir Kuukaku-san! En tout cas, cette maison change de d'habitude.

-Normal, cette fois-ci je dois rester discrète, je voudrais pas lui mettre des problèmes sur le dos. Je suppose que tu l'amène ici pour la voir?

-Oui, vous vous en doutiez n'est-ce pas?

-Bien entendu, aller, rentrez.

Elle nous laissa le passage et nous rentrions dans sa maison. En me posant a l'entrée et en attendant de suivre Kuukaku, je remarquais dans la pièce voisine, un recueil pour les morts où deux photos étaient posés. L'une représentait Shiba Kaien, la deuxième son frère cadet, Shiba Ganjuu. Ainsi, même lui était mort. Mais je ne pouvais me recueillir que Kuukaku indiqua une pièce au fond qui était la cuisine. Rukia passa devant et d'un regard, m'encouragea a avancer. Je la suivis donc, redoutant la rencontre avec cette personne qui ne me reconnaitra pas. Je sentis du mouvement dans la cuisine, puis un reiatsu, faible mais familier. Arrivé dans la pièce, Rukia s'avança en faisant un sourire amicale et moi je m'arrétais dans l'encadrement de la porte. J'étais stoppé net, je ne faisais plus aucun mouvement. Je ne sentais même plus mon coeur battre.

-Oh! Kuchiku-san! Ca faisait longtemps! Tiens? Tu a amené un ami a toi? Bonjour! Je suis...

-Inoue...

* * *

**Fin!!**

**Alors, vous aviez deviné que c'était d'elle dont je parlais? Je pense que vous en aviez tout de même une petite idée, en tout cas...TADA!! XD Surprise!**

**Voici trois autres nouvelles! Donc un mort et deux vivantes, plutot bonnes nouvelles non?**

**Au fait, la fin elle est toujours autant sadique ou moins que pour le chapitre 3? XD**

**En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et laissez moi vos impressions!!**

**A la prochaine!!**


	7. Chapitre 6: Souvenirs perdus

**Yoh les amis!!**

**Voici la suite du chapitre que vous attendiez tous! Comment va réagir Inoue? Ben lisez! XD**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Souvenirs perdus.

(Nan, pas la keyblade XD)

_-Oh! Kuchiku-san! Ca faisait longtemps! Tiens? Tu a amené un ami a toi? Bonjour! Je suis..._

_-Inoue..._

Le silence s'installa dans la cuisine. Inoue me regardait, surprise, et Rukia s'était retourné vers moi, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Kuukaku derrière nous ne disait rien, elle préférait nous laisser faire. Je devais être aussi surpris que mon amie, mais attristé par ce qui lui était arrivé.

-Vous me connaissez? Kuchiki-san, est-ce qu'il me connaissait avant?

-Oui Inoue, il te connaissait. Mais il n'était pas comme ça avant, il était roux, comme toi. Tu te rappelle? Je t'en avais déjà parlé.

-Ah oui, je crois...en tout cas...

Sans bouger, je la vis se déplacé vers moi, son visage toujours souriant comme avant. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis cinq ans. Elle faisait plus mature, mais toujours son air enfantin. Doucement elle me pris la main et continua de me sourire.

-Je suis désolée si je ne suis pas comme avant. Je n'aimerais pas te blesser et je suis désolée si tu es triste. J'essaye de redevenir celle que j'étais avant, mais je ne me souviens pas. Mais même si mes souvenirs ne sont plus présents, je suis heureuse de te voir vivant Kurosaki-kun!

Mon coeur se mit a battre plus rapidement. Je croyais me voir cinq ans en arrière. Je fus encore plus étonné, et vu la tête de Rukia, je n'étais pas le seul. Un magnifique sourire décora son visage et elle s'approcha d'Inoue.

-Tu te souviens de son nom? Tu avais beaucoup de mal a te rappeler! Tu as fait beaucoup d'effort Inoue! Je suis très contente!

-Oui je m'étonne moi même!! Par contre...je me souviens pas de ton prénom...

-Ah! Euh...c'est Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki.

-Ah oui!! Je dois le retenir!

Elle se mit a rire, Rukia avec. Un faible sourire illumina enfin mon visage. Kuukaku me mit une main sur mon épaule et fit signe de la suivre avec la tête. Inoue et Rukia suivèrent juste derrière moi. Elle nous mena dans le salon où il y a avait le recueil pour les morts. Une fois assis, Inoue se releva et se pressa de repartir dans la cuisine en s'écriant que ses gateaux allaient bruler. Je ris accompagné par Kuukaku et Rukia.

-C'est incroyable Kuukaku-san, elle a retrouvé sa personnalité et tout ses gestes!

-Oui, au fur et a mesure elle a commencé a reprendre certain trait de sa personnalité, c'est une sorte de guérison. Mais si elle arrive a avoir des souvenirs de son passé, c'est pas sur.

-Au fait, comment ça elle a retrouvé sa personnalité?

-Tu sais Ichigo, lorsqu'on perd totalement sa mémoire, les traits de caractères changent, on devient une autre personne. Au début Inoue était froide et rejetait tout ce qu'on pouvait dire. Au fur et a mesure elle nous a écouté et a essayé de se souvenir. Mais elle était toujours distante. Tu as eu de la chance de la voir maintenant, tu venais avant tu l'aurais mal pris sans doute. Kuchiki ne s'en ai pas remise au début.

-Mais maintenant ça va mieux.

C'est vrai que contrairement a ce que Rukia a pu ressentir, je me sentais rassuré et j'étais plutot content, même si ses souvenirs ne revenaient pas, elle avait toujours son caractère. Rukia sourait, elle était vraiment contente, et soulagée aussi. Elle avait du vraiment s'inquiéter pour elle. Inoue revint avec un plateau, tout sourire. Mais se qui était dans le plateau me fit déglutir avec difficulté, et je ne fus pas le seul.

-Euh...Orihime, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

-Mes gateaux!

-Ouai je vois ça mais...pourquoi c'est bleu?

-Apparement, elle a retrouvé son habitude de manger des trucs bizarre! Me glissa Rukia a l'oreille.

-En effet!

-Alors Kurosaki-kun, peut tu me dire depuis quand on se connait? Pareille que pour Kuchiki-san? Je me souviens plus de ce que tu m'as dis...

-Ben, je vais te raconter!

Et pendant toute la matiné, je me rappelais de souvenirs oubliés, essayant de voir si Inoue arrivait a se rappeler de quelque chose. Mais rien, ou presque. Elle me confia qu'elle voyait en rêve un homme qui s'occupé d'elle, il lui avait offert ses barrettes qu'elle portait tout le temps. Je fis tout de suite le lien avec son frère et peu de temps après, elle me dit qu'elle pensait que c'était son frère quand elle a fait un cauchemar sur sa mort. Rukia et moi furent heureux d'entendre cela, elle recouvrait ses souvenirs peu a peu.

-Inoue, est-ce que tu as pu faire appel a tes fées?

-Mes fées? Ah oui! Kuukaku-san m'en a parlé mais non pour le moment je n'arrive pas. Désolé Kuchiki-san.

-Ce n'est pas grave!

-Au fait, Inoue de tes amis, tu ne te souviens que de Rukia et moi parce que tu nous a vu ou tu pourrais t'en souvenir d'autre?

-Eh bien, j'ai rencontré Hisagi-san et Yachiru-chan, Yoruichi-san et venue aussi et sinon, non.

-C'est peut être bète ce que jevais te demander mais, aurais-tu des souvenirs ou des flash d'une guerre?

A ce moment là, Inoue réagis a ce que je venais de dire. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle, surprise, recherchant quelque chose. Je regardai Rukia qui partageait mon inquiètude mais Kuukaku nous fit signe de la laisser chercher.

-Posez-lui des questions sur cette guerre. Nous dit-elle.

-Euh, te souviens tu avoir vu un archer, brun cheveux court, avec des lunettes et habillé de blanc?

-Un archer? Parmi tout les shinigami il est facile a reconnaître...blanc...comme les arrancars, s'il ne les tuait pas on aurait pu le prendre pour un ennemi...lunettes?...Ami...

-Kuukaku-san, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Notre Hôte avait un sourire aux lèvres tandis que nous deux nous inquiètons. C'était étrange qu'Inoue parle de ce jour avec exactitude. Se serait ces seuls souvenirs intact?

-Elle se souvient. Elle a déjà fait ça lorsque je lui ai parlé de ses pouvoirs. Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez mais peut être elle aura la réponse.

-Un archer, au milieu de la bataille, du blanc parmi du noir. Dernier Quincy parmi les Shinigami.

-Tu sais qui il est Inoue? La dernière fois que tu l'as vu, c'était quand? Demanda Rukia.

-Ishida Uryuu, il était couvert de blessure. De loin on ne le voyait pas mais un ennemi l'avait tranché en deux. Mais il était vivant, je le sentais. Il m'a vu lorsque je me suis approché, j'ai pleuré. Et j'ai appelé mes fées pour le soigner. Il est tombé dans l'inconscience et puis...et puis...NON PAS CA!! ARRETEZ!!

A notre grande surprise, Inoue se protégea de se bras en voulant s'enfuir et au moment où j'allais l'attraper, elle invoqua son bouclier des trois cieux qui me fit envoyé a l'autre bout de la pièce. Kuuka s'approcha doucement d'elle pour la calmer et moi j'essayais de me remettre de mes émotions. Rukia m'aida a me relever.

-Ca va?

-Ouai, ça peut aller...j'aurais peut être mieux fait de ne pas lui demander ça.

-Au moins nous avons une réponse mais après, d'autres questions se posent.

-C'est ça le problème...

Kuukaku tenait Inoue par les épaules mais pas sévèrement. Elle avait même le sourire aux lèvres. Inoue semblait se réveiller d'une sieste, elle regarda autour d'elle et posa son regard sur Rukia et moi. Elle fut de nouveau prise de panique mais pour autre chose.

-AAAAAH!!Je suis désolée!! Je sais pas ce que j'ai fais mais je t'ai fais mal Kurosaki-kun!! Désolée!!

-Ce...ce n'est rien Inoue! T'en fais pas je vais bien!

-Oui, souviens toi, Ichigo est solide, il est même increvable!

Je me tournais vers Rukia avait un air qui disait « merci c'est toujours sympa » pendant qu'elle faisait un sourire génée en me tapant dans le dos. Nous retournions a nos places, moi un peu cabossé, les filles encore sous la surprise. Inoue se mit a parler, se demandant ce qu'elle avait fait. Avec Rukia nous lui expliquions l'origine de son pouvoir et la composition. Elle était totalement sous le charme de sa propre force. Ca me fait plaisir de la voir comme ça, ça me rappeler les jours dans le monde des vivants, au lycée. Mes pensées dérivèrent sur Tatsuki, je suis sure que si je lui disais qu'Inoue était en vie, même en ayant perdu la mémoire, elle serait extrèmement heureuse.

-Inoue, Rukia t'as t'elle parler de Tatsuki? Tatsuki Arisawa?

-Tatsuki-chan? Oui, c'est ma meilleure amie! Oh! Et c'est grace a elle que j'ai libéré mon pouvoir la première fois!

-Tu t'en souviens? S'exclama Rukia.

-Je viens de m'en rappeler! Lorsque j'ai utilisé ce bouclier contre Kurosaki-kun, j'ai vu un souvenir. Un Hollow était apparu au lycée et Tatsuki-chan m'avait protégée et était bléssée. C'est en voulant la protéger et la sauver que mon pouvoir s'est libérer! Mais...je n'arrive pas a distinguer totalement son visage, c'est flou, je ne la vois pas.

Dans sa voix on y ressentit une immense tristesse. Moi même je regardais mon amie tristement. Puis je remarquais que Kuukaku souriait toujours.

-Eh bien, tu as fait de véritable progrès en une seule journée! Kurosaki t'as fait de l'effet on dirait!

-Pardon?!

Nos trois têtes s'étaient dirigées vers Kuukaku avec un regard éberlué. Toujours se sourire moqueur aux lèvres, la femme se mit a rire.

-Doucement gamin, pas dans se sens là voyons! Oh ces jeunes alors! Toutes leur pensées dirigées vers le se...

-C'EST BON ON A COMPRIS JE CROIS!!

A part Kuukaku qui riait aux éclats, Inoue était rouge mais alors pire que si elle était plongé dans une eau bouillante, Rukia avait un léger fard sur les joues et elle regardait ailleurs en faisant style de tousser et moi on pourrait croire que j'étais en colère avec un veine sur la tempe. Puis une question me vint a l'esprit, je redevenais donc sérieux et me tournais vers Kuukaku.

-Kuukaku-san, savez-vous si d'autres shinigami sont en vie?

-Ou au moins auriez-vous entendu des rumeurs au sujet de potentiels shinigami? Complèta Rukia en ayant sans doute réfléchit a la question aussi.

-Pas vraiment, j'entend parler de certains trucs mais...ah je sais! Allez voir une amie dans le 53ème district de ce quartier Ouest, elle est le chef du district donc elle doit avoir certaines informations qui vous interressent! Elle vous aidera certainement, dites lui que vous venez de ma part.

-Merci beaucoup Kuukaku-san, et comment s'appelle votre amie?

-Ame Iyagaru.

-Ame? Elle s'appelle pluie?

-Comme toi tu t'appelle fraise! Répliqua aussitôt Kuukaku.

-Je m'appelle pas fraise!!

C'est ainsi en tout cas que Rukia et moi pûmes commencer les recherches. Heureusement que c'était dans le même quartier, il nous a fallu tout de même deux heures pour arriver et encore, on utilisait le shunpo! Nous partimes donc de chez Kuukaku, sourire aux lèvres, et la promesse de revenir avec de bonnes nouvelles. Une fois arrivé, nous étions dans un quartier pas très riche, mais pas très pauvre non plus, mais plus pauvre que riche. Comme dans tous les districts, il y avait beaucoup de vie dans les rues, des enfants qui jouaient, les adultes parlaient et commerçaient, toujours comme ça. Rukia demanda où est-ce qu'on pouvait trouver le chef du district. Le bonhomme rigola.

-Vous voulez trouvez le chef? Ahahahahah!

-Excusez-moi mais, qu'y a t'il de drole?

-Vous ne venez pas d'ici pour ne pas savoir! Vous la trouverez toujours dans la taverne au coin de la rue!

-Ah...merci beaucoup.

Maintenant on comprenait pourquoi cet homme riait et un peu plus pourquoi cette fille était amie avec Kuukaku. En apercevant la taverne, on entendait d'ici les rires et les cries a l'interieur. C'est a contre coeur qu'on entra et vu l'endroit, je préférais garder Rukia près de moi. La scène qui se déroulait dans la taverne ne m'étonna presque pas. La majorité des hommes entouraient une table, limite bavant sur leurs habits et le rouge aux joues, sans doute due a l'alcool et par le fait qu'une femme se donner en spectacle sur la table. Cette femme était d'ailleurs d'une très grande beauté et avait pas mal d'argument pour mettre les hommes a ses pieds. Dans un kimono aux couleurs chaudes, rouges aux feuille de bambou orangés et jaune, un assez grand décolté sur le devant, rivalisant avec la vice-capitaine Matsumoto Rangiku et une jambe nue sortait du kimono par l'ouverture jusqu'en haut de la cuisse. Elle avait une chevelure étrange, pire que la mienne pourrait dire certains, de long cheveux couleurs rose orangé pamplemousse attaché en queue de cheval et plusieurs mèches s'en échapper sur son visage. Elle avait aussi les yeux violets. Rukia et moi nous regardâmes en nous disant qu'elle était bien étrange, surtout qu'elle était en train de raconter des blagues foireuse mais qui faisaient rire tout le monde. Puis son regard s'arrèta sur nous et son sourire disparut soudainement et son visage devint extrèmement sérieux. La seconde qui suivit, elle disparut de la table et se retrouvait devant nous, un sabre a la lame rouge sang en main, la lame collé sur ma gorge. Ni Rukia, ni moi n'avait esquissé un mouvement. Le silence s'abattit sur la taverne, tout les regards se dirigeaient vers nous.

-Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans mon district. Qui êtes-vous?

-Votre district? Alors vous êtes Ame je-me-souviens-plus?

-C'est moi qui pose les questions!

Elle appuya encore plus sa lame sur ma gorge et une goutte de sang coula. Rukia m'écarta du sabre et se plaça devant moi en me lançant un regard noir. Comme d'habitude, j'y étais allé sans prendre de gants.

-Excusez mon ami, il ne connait pas les bonnes manières. Je suis Shiro Shirayuki, et voici Kaien Shiba.

-Shiba Kaien?!

La jeune femme me regarda subitement, cherchant le visage de Kaien a travers le mien. Mais avant qu'elle ne dise autre chose, je la devançais.

-Nous venons de la part de Shiba Kuukaku.

Je ne précisais pas « ma soeur » car elle ne m'aurait pas vraiment cru. A la prononciation du nom Kuukaku, un large sourire s'étira sur son visage. C'était bien elle. Et maintenant je comprenait encore mieux pourquoi elles étaient amies, les formes, la boisson, le caractères, elles avaient plein de trucs en commun!

-Je suis Ame Iyagaru et pas « je-me-souviens-plus » nabot. Suivez-moi dans la pièce d'a coté, on sera plus tranquille pour discuter.

D'un signe de tête, toutes les personnes présentes dans la taverne reprirent leurs activités et les discutions, le bruit était revenu. Ame nous amena dans une salle qui ressemblait a un bureau et lorsqu'elle ferma la porte, le calme nous surprit. On entendait rien du bordel d'a coté!

-Quels sont vos véritables noms? Ici personnes ne peut vous entendre a part moi et vous pouvez me faire confiance si vous venez vraiment de chez Kuukaku. Parce que le coup du « Shiba Kaien » j'ai du mal a le croire, certes tu lui ressemble beaucoup, mais il est mort si vous le saviez pas.

-Nous le savons, c'est même moi qui l'est tué. Fit Rukia sans une once d'émotions dans la voix.

L'amie de Kuukaku qui s'était installé dans le siège du bureau et qui nous parlait en regardant ses ongles, les pieds sur le bureau leva les yeux vers Rukia. Elle se mit correctement et se pencha en avant.

-C'est toi qui a tué Kaien? T'as du cran de venir ici. Si tu n'étais pas une shinigami et si Kuukaku ne t'avais pas pardonné, je t'aurais tuée sur place. Alors tu es donc Kuchiki Rukia?

-Oui.

-Et toi usurpateur d'identité des défunts t'es qui? Et usurpe pas l'identité d'un autre sinon je te botte les fesses c'est clair?

Oui, exactement comme Kuukaku! Mais elle me faisait encore plus peur allez savoir pourquoi.

-Euh...oui! Je suis Kurosaki Ichigo.

Pourquoi elle répond pas? Ca m'inquiète là. Elle reste sans bouger, le regard fixé sur moi et ne bouge même pas un cil. Je suis sur, elle va dire que j'usurpe ma propre identité!

-T'as envie de mourir toi.

Bingo!

-Euh nan! Je vous assure je suis Kurosaki Ichigo! Je sais je suis pas roux et mon sabre n'est pas aussi grand que moi tout simplement parce que je me cache et que je contrôle enfin mon reiatsu!

-Ah! Bah fallait le dire plus tot!

Elle se fout de ma gueule là? Je remarquais Rukia qui se retenait de rire, trahi par se petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Bon et qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici tout les deux? Voyager est dangereux pour vous les shinigami, pour venir ici, c'est que ça doit être important.

-Nous recherchons des shinigami survivants. Fit Rukia presque aussitôt.

-Ah quand même. Sachez que vous n'étes pas les seuls. Aizen les recherches aussi. En particulier toi Kurosaki. Ah bah je comprend pourquoi tu te cache alors!

Bizarrement, en même temps, Rukia et moi tombions de notre chaise, une jambe encore en l'air. Elle avait pas compris? Et c'est elle qui doit nous aider? Je crois qu'on est mal tombé.

-Ben ouai, c'est pour ça...

-Auriez-vous entendu des rumeurs ou savez-vous si d'autre shinigami sont dans le coin? Continua Rukia.

-Eh bien j'entend pas mal de chose par rapports a ça. Mais ce qui m'intrigue le plus et qui est véridique, je ne l'ai pas vu de mes propres yeux mais un de mes hommes en qui j'ai grand confiance l'a vu, c'est que le quartier Nord est totalement gelé. Ou au moins une grande partie, sur 80 district, 70 sont gelés d'après se qu'on m'a dit la dernière fois, c'est a dire il y a cinq mois. Au fur et a mesure que les années ont passés, la glace s'est étendu de plus en plus.

-Incroyable, et on n'en a jamais entendu parler! Et on ne sait pas ce qui a fait ça?

-Non, on en est pas certain. Il y en a qui dise qu'a cause de la guerre, le climat dans cette région a été boulversé, d'autres disent que Aizen en est responsable pour cacher quelque chose de puissant et dangereux, ou pour cacher ses crimes. Il y a plein de version plus farfelue les une que les autres sur Aizen.

-Et c'est tout? Demanda Rukia.

Tout les deux étions accrochés aux paroles qu'elle prononcait. Cette histoire était etrange et autant Rukia que moi nous voulions savoir qui était derrière tout ça, si c'était un ami ou un ennemi. Ame remit ses pieds sur le bureau tout en nous regardant, le visage sérieux.

-Non, la dernière version est celle qui vous interressera. Des hommes ont voulu decouvrir ce qui se cachait derrière cette glace, ils ne sont pas tous revenu en vie. Les autres seraient mort de froid et certains tués par celui qui vit entouré de cette glace. Mais ceux qui sont revenus vivant étaient choqués, traumatisés. Ils auraient vu une silhouette vers le centre du quartier, les plus courageux se sont approchés mais ne sont jamais revenus sauf un qui mourrut peu de temps après de ses blessures. Cet homme raconta comme il pouvait se qu'il avait vu. Un de mes hommes était de l'expédition, il m'a raconté exactement ce qu'il a dit: « Shinigami...ce n'est plus un shinigami. Une bète a qui on a arraché le coeur. La paroi de glace protège l'ange aimé du temps qui passe et isole la bète enragé guidé par la haine du monde. Ne pas venir, il tuera ceux qui pénètre dans son sanctuaire mais il fait l'aider, il faut aider cet ange blanc déchu. ». C'était ses dernière paroles.

Le silence s'installa dans le bureau. Rukia et moi étions abasourdi par le récit. Vu que c'était un homme de main de Ame qui avait rapporté cela, il semblerait que se soit la vérité, alors, c'est un shinigami qui a fait ça? Mais, pour recouvrir tout un quartier, il doit être vraiment balèze!

-Savez-vous quel shinigami ça pourrait être?

-Non, pour geler tout un quartier, il doit être sacrément fort et puis, ce que l'homme a dit est assez flou, l'ange aimé, l'ange blanc déchu, bète a qui on a arraché le coeur, c'est étrange.

-Ces phrases ont un rapport on dirait, l'ange aimé et la bète a qui on a arraché le coeur. C'est comme si on parlait d'une personne qui a perdu celui qu'elle aimée! Remarqua Rukia.

-Eh bien c'est ce que traduise certaines personnes, le shinigami, l'ange blanc déchu, est devenu complètement incontrolable lorsqu'il a perdu l'ange aimé, sa petite amie, sa femme, ou même sa soeur, une fille proche. Mais après, pourquoi il a dit l'ange blanc...je vois pas.

Cela méritait réfléxion. J'essayais de voir parmi les shinigami que je connaissais, qui pouvais être surnommé l'ange blanc, qui avait perdu un être cher au point d'en devenir dingue et qui avait un tel pouvoir de glace. Les seules personnes que je connaissais et qui utilisait la glace sont Rukia et Toushiro Hitsugaya. Déjà j'étais sur que c'était pas Rukia, de plus on nous a dit un homme devenu bète pas un jeune garçon devenu lionceau. Et puis, comment être un ange blanc lorsqu'on porte la tenue des shinigami qui est noir? A moins que se soit un arrancar. Impossible. Mais si on dit l'ange blanc, c'est qu'il doit être blanc! Alors le gars a cru voir un Shinigami parce qu'il avait forme humaine et qu'il possédait un zanpakuto si c'est bien un arrancar, et puisqu'ils sont habillé de blanc, ça colle. Mais, un arrancar qui aurait perdu quelqu'un de cher? Impossible...décidémment je n'y comprend rien.

-Je viens de penser que ça pouvait être un Arrancar. Ils sont habillé de blanc, ils ont forme humaine et un zanpakuto, on peut très bien confondre si on ne remarque pas le reste de masque de Hollow. Mais le fait qu'il y est un ange aimé prisonnier de la glace ne m'aide pas, un Arrancar ne peux pas aimer, enfin de ce que je sais.

-C'est une théorie Ichigo, mais j'avoue que moi aussi pour l'ange aimé je sèche. Parce que parmi les shinigami, il n'y a persone d'aussi puissant pour congeler tout un quartier et surtout la seule personne que nous connaissons qui utilise la glace est un jeune garçon, pas un homme. Ajouta Rukia.

-C'est interressant comme hypothèse, vous pouvez toujours aller vérifier, après tout, vous ne risquez pas de mourir! Toi tu es Kurosaki Ichigo, tu as survécu a Aizen, et toi tu es Kuchiki Rukia...et c'est tout, en fait y a juste Kurosaki qui peut y aller. Tu n'as rien d'exeptionnel Kuchiki, a part ton nom de noble. Fit la femme moqueusement.

Je vis Rukia fronçait des sourcils, véxé de sa remarque. Mais elle n'était pas la seule, je n'avais pas apprécié non plus ce qu'Ame venait de dire. Mon visage se fit plus sévère qu'il ne l'est déjà et je me levais de ma chaise.

-Excusez-moi Ame-san, mais Rukia a survécu a la guerre, ce qui n'a pas été donné a tout le monde. De plus, elle est autant recherché que moi a cause de ce qui est enfermé dans son âme. Même si Aizen n'est pas au courant, s'il devait la trouvé serait catastrophique. Avant de dire qu'une personne n'est pas exeptionelle, renseignez-vous. Moi j'ai vu de mes propres yeux ce que Rukia peut faire, et elle est loin d'être une simple shinigami banale.

Les deux filles me regardaient surprise. Surtout Rukia. Un grand sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres d'Ame ce qui me fit peur. Je me rasseyais, croisant le regard de Rukia qui le dévia presque automatiquement. Mon amie était semble-t'il génée. Mais ce qui m'inquièta était le regard et le sourire d'Ame Iyagaru.

-Si c'est pas mignon...En fait t'as plutot de la chance Kuchiki d'avoir un copain qui te protège autant! Après t'avoir sauvé de la mort, il te sauve d'un toute petite pique! C'est trop adorable! Vous les jeunes alors, l'amour donne des ailes n'est-ce pas?

-PARDON?!

D'un seul mouvement, d'un seul cri, Rukia et moi nous étions retourné vers elle, penché sur son bureau. Notre réaction la fit rire. Mais elle est folle cte fille ?! Un coup elle est sérieuse a en faire peur, deux secondes après elle devient méchante puis elle éclate de rire devant un truc trop mignon comme une adolescente! Rukia et moi nous regardions, d'accord sur cette idée: elle est complètement barge. Mais le pire était a venir. Alors qu'elle éclatée de rire en murmurant des phrases commes: « ils sont trop adorables ces deux-là » ou « ils tombent dans le panneau trop drole », elle se mit soudainement a pleuré! C'est ce qu'on appelle l'ascenceur émotionnel!

-Euh...Oo

-Ouiiiiiiiiiin!! Snif! Si seulement Kaien était là, je m'amuserais encore plus! Et il me cajolerais! Et...et...et..merdeuh!! Vous me rappelez tellement moi et lui que ça part tout seul!!

-On dit « lui et moi »...

-M'enfous c'est la même chose! Snif! Il était tellement adorable...mais il est mort depuis longtemps maintenant, et j'ai même pas pu lui dire que je l'aimais! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!! C'est de ta faute Rukia-chan! Pourquoi tu l'as tué? Je croyais que c'était un model pour toi! Il me parlait souvent de toi avec sa femme, « Kuchiki est une fille adorable est pleine de volonté quand on la connait ». Snif! Dis moi qu'il est mort heureux au moins! Me regardez pas comme ça! Consolez moi merde!

-Oo Euh, oui tout de suite!

Qu'est-ce que je répond ça moi? Je savais pas du tout ce qu'il fallait faire! Je regardais Rukia qui elle avait un sourire triste sur le visage. Elle n'avait rien dit depuis tout a l'heure.

-C'était de vous qu'il parlait alors.

Ame arréta tout de suite ses pleurs et regarda Rukia. Moi je n'avais pas décroché mon regard d'elle.

-Kaien-dono me parlait souvent d'une amie a qui il tenait, une amie de sa soeur. Elle était complètement barge, mais quand on la connaissait, elle était douce et gentille. Il disait que quelque part, je lui ressemblais. C'était de vous qu'il parlait.

-Snif! Il...il te parlait de moi?

-Oui. Une fois il a même dit que si il n'avait pas rencontré Miyako, c'est vous qu'il aurait épousé. La raison pour laquelle je l'ai tué, n'est autre que si je ne le tuais pas, c'est moi qui serait tué, puis Ukitake-taichou par la suite. Un Hollow s'était emparé de son corps, et mangé son âme. Il est mort heureux car il n'était pas seul, il avait des amis, dont une près de lui. Je m'en suis toujours voulu, mais lui n'aurait pas aimé que je ne profite pas de la vie, alors maintenant je fais avec et puis, j'ai des amis sur qui compter.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, mais les reniflements d'Ame le brisait. Subitement, la femme se jeta sur Rukia et la serra dans ses bras en recommençant a pleurer. Je m'étais écarté, de peur d'être pris moi aussi dans l'étreinte.

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!! Je me suis trompé sur toi Rukia-chan!! En fait t'es vraiment gentille quand on te connait!! Je suis désolée!!

-Euh...ce n'est rien!

-Oh! Et pour les shinigami survivants! On m'a rapporté aussi que dans le 1er district du quartier Sud, un noble s'était installé après la guerre. Paraît même qu'il a une famille! On dit que c'est un shinigami a cause de son haori, mais faut aller vérifier. Il était pas seul au début, avec lui il y avait un gars bien amoché et chauve! Ca a fait rire du monde d'ailleurs...ah aussi...dans le quartier...Est...il y a...il paraît...dans le reste de la famille...Kuchiki...dont le chef...serait...

-Quoi? Le chef serait quoi? Demanda prestement Rukia qui tenait toujours Ame, éffondré sur elle.

-...zzzZZZZZ...

Elle dormait?! Je me disais aussi, au fur et a mesure qu'elle parlait, sa voix diminué de volume. Mais là...elle m'étonne encore plus cette bonne femme! Rukia la tenait toujours, surprise et commençait a tituber.

-I...Ichi...Ichigo! Elle est lourde!! Elle dort complètement là!

-Ah pardon!

Je l'aidais a remettre l'amie de Kuukaku dans son siege, dans une position confortable pour dormir. C'est alors que je remarquais un truc, qui nous avait pas du tout sauté aux yeux au début, et qui expliqué bien des choses.

-Mais...Elle est bourrée!

-Bourrée?! Attend, ça veut dire que depuis tout a l'heure elle nous a raconté des conneries?

-Pas forcément. T'as bien vu qu'elle a dit certaines choses véridiques. Je pense que même bourrée, elle nous a dit la vérité. Et puis, ça explique ses changements d'humeur si soudain!

-Oui, et puis, elle a du sentir qu'elle sombrait, c'est pour ça qu'elle a remit le sujet des shinigami survivant sur la table. D'ailleurs, je me demande toujours ce qu'elle a voulu dire en parlant du chef des Kuchiki, le chef aux dernières nouvelles c'est Nii-sama. Il serait vivant?

-Je n'en sais rien.

Nos regards se tournèrent en même temps vers Ame, assis dans son siege, profondément endormit, de légers ronflements se faisant entendre. Rukia prit un bout de papier et avec le pinceau présent sur le bureau, elle écrivit un mot a l'attention d'Ame pour son réveille. Nous quittâmes la taverne et nous dirigâmes vers les premiers disctrict du quartier Sud. En Shunpo, cela était rapide, mais lorsque nous nous approchions du district, nous nous arrétâmes pour continuer a pieds. Pas un mot fut sortit depuis qu'on avait commencé la route. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose que je devais lui dire.

-Il est la dernière personne dans le Seireitei que j'ai vu et qui m'est vu en dehors de Soi Fon qui était dans le Hueco Mondo.

-Pardon?

-Byakuya. La dernière personne a m'avoir parlé.

-Tu as vu mon frère? Et...comment allait-il?

-Il était plus vivant que mort, mais ses blessures n'étaient pas légères. Certaines étaient même très grave au premier coup d'oeil. Mais il avait encore la force de porter le corps d'Hinamori et Renji pour les porter a l'exterieur.

-Renji?! Il est...

-Non. En tout cas, quand je suis entré dans le bureau de Yamamoto, il était conscient, gravement bléssé, une partie de son bras gauche en moins mais vivant. Je ne sais pas après ce qu'il s'est passé pour les deux.

-Au moins la dernière fois que tu les a vu, ils étaient vivant.

-Oui, mais qui sait si après des arrcancar sont passé et ont finis le boulot? Je ne sais rien, je préfère de pas te donner trop d'espoir de peur de te briser.

Alors que nous marchions dans les étendus vide des plaines jusqu'à la maison, le silence s'installa entre nous après mes derniers mots. Nous avions passé toute la journée a la recherche d'information et a présent, le soleil n'allait pas tarder a se coucher, donnant une luminosité orangé. Au bout d'un moment, mon regard se dirigea vers Rukia marchant a mes cotés. Celle-ci senti mon regard sur elle et me sourit en se tournant vers moi.

-Ca ira, ne t'en fait pas. Je suis forte, et je le serais le moment venu.

-D'accord.

-Au fait, tu ne m'avais pas parlé de ça, que tu as vu Nii-sama en dernier.

-Tu ne me l'a pas demandé non plus.

-Je ne voulais pas. C'est une page douloureuse de ton histoire, les dernières personnes que tu as vu, tes souffrances, je ne voulais pas faire remonter tout ça a la surface.

-Tu n'a pas besoin de les faire remonter, elles sont toujours là, et je ne peux pas les oublier pour le moment. Mon âme est encore faible, je n'ai pas récupéré tout l'espoir que j'aimerais retrouver.

-Tu le retrouvera, l'espoir de ton âme, j'en suis sure. Tu es fort Ichigo, moi aussi je sais que tu n'es pas un simple shinigami banal, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux.

Je la regardais dire cette phrase. Elle se tourna vers moi avec un sourire moqueur. Je souris a mon tour. Cette journée était pleine de rebondissment, encore pire qu'hier j'ai l'impression. Mais je devrais m'y habituer, demain, se n'est pas encore fini, trop de question se sont posées et je dois pouvoir y répondre si je veux y voir clair. Pour l'instant, devant moi s'étend un champ de brume où je ne vois rien. Comme dans une cave sans lumière. Mais depuis hier, j'ai l'impression d'y voir plus clair, une lumière m'éclaire juste a coté de moi. Mon regard se posa une fois de plus sur Rukia. Oui, j'ai trouvé une lumière, _ma_ lumière.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre!!**

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Pas de suspens pour cette fois, enfin si, mais pas si horrible que certaines fois! lol**

**Niveau suspens, on s'en pose des questions! Y aurait-il vraiment d'autre shinigami vivant? Ame Iyagaru a t-elle dit la vérité alors qu'elle été bourré? Qui sont les shinigami dont elle a parlé?**

-Oh! Ichigo! Lorsqu'Ame-san nous a parlé d'un shinigami qui se serait installé dans le 1er quartier et qu'il aurait une famille, elle a dit qu'avec lui, il y aurait un shinigami amoché et chauve!

-Ah oui c'est vrai! Mais attend...Chauve?! Se serait...Ikkaku? Ce crétin serait en vie?

-D'après ses dires certainement.

-Rukia, il faut a tout pris prévenir Hisagi-san, Yachiru et Kon! On doit partir a la recherche des shinigami le plus rapidement possible!

-D'accord avec toi! On fait la course?

-Te plaint pas si tu perd!

**Bon, ben les voilà qui court...sont rapide d'ailleurs...fiou! Oo Donc, j'en étais où avant d'être interrompue? Ah oui, l'identité des shinigami! Bon, là il se pourrait que nos héros vous aient beaucoup aidé. La chance n'est-ce pas XD**

**Bon, je vous retrouve tout de suite avec le bétisier, l'entracte stupide, bref, les coulisses du tournage! XD**

**Merci de lire et de laisser des com!**


	8. Entracte trop conne

Entracte stupide:

**Bonjour a tous! Ici Fitzou!!**

**Voici comme l'indique le titre, un entracte stupide! Dirigée par moi bien évidemment! Ceci n'a aucun rapport avec l'histoire...enfin si, se sont les coulisses de l'histoires! Donc le style sera différent , sans doute théatral pour le fun! XD**

**Donc pour rire, apprendre les petits secrets des personnages, c'est par ici!! C'est comme si c'était le bétisier d'un film!**

**Vous souvenez-vous dans le prologue, Ichigo nous raconte son combat contre Aizen, puis il nous dit qu'il lui montre la destruction de Karakura, voici ce qu'a un moment il s'est passé dans le tournage:**

« Toujours dans mon combat, je menais Aizen au bout de ses forces. Peu avant qu'il ne déclanche ce qui causa ma perte, il me montra la destruction et l'absorption des âmes de ma ville, Karakura. » _A ce moment là, ce n'est pas la ville de Karakura qu'on voit..._

Ichigo: -Hein?? C'est quoi ça??

Aizen: -Oups...on dirait que je me suis légèrement planté dans les cassettes...

_Sur l'écran on voit une femme rousse, entrain de rire et de courire en tenant une petite culotte a la main._

_-Ichigo vient là! Hahahaha! Si tu continue de courir les fesses a l'air tu vas attraper mal!_

_-Attrape moi maman!_

Ichigo: NANI?? O/O

Aizen: Que tu es mignon Ichigo! T'as de belles fesses roses!

Ichigo: AIZEN!!

Fitzou: Bon ben on a la scène a refaire...TT Aizen arrètes tes bétises!

Aizen: On verra...mouhahahaaahha!

**Ensuite, dans le chapitre 2, au début dans le rêve d'Ichigo, normalement, la scène est stoppé et personne ne réagit:**

« Je me détournais de mon moi jeune pour voir le hollow. Je voyais dans ces yeux une lueur de peur et d'appétit en même temps. Je ne m'en étonnais pas vraiment, car a cet instant, son repas se transformait en son pire cauchemard.

-Pfff...qu'est-ce que t'es laid! »

_-_Et toi tu pus de la gueule!

Ichigo: Hein?

Rukia: Pff...Hahahaahhahah!!

Ichigo: _(qui se retient d'éclaté de rire)_ C'est qui qui est là dedans?

-Je suis ton pire cauchemard!!

Ichigo: C'est a dire?

-Daiguren, Hyourinmaru!!

Ichigo: AAAAAAAAh!!

Hitsugaya: Voilà pour toi, ça te rafraichira ton haleine.

Fitzou: Qu'est-ce tu fous là Toushiro? T'apparaît pas pour le moment!

Hitsugaya: Bah, je voulais rire c'est tout. Rukia tu t'en remet?

Rukia _(au sol, plié en deux en se tenant le ventre)_: Je crois...que ça va...Hahahahahahah!

Hitsugaya: Je me demande comment tu fais pour l'embrasser avec son haleine!

Fitzou: C'est bon...COUPEZ!! -

**On a refait la scène, mais a chaque fois, Ichigo ou Rukia éclaté de rire de peur d'entendre le Hollow parler! Finalement on a remit ça a lendemain!**

E**nsuite, dans le même chapitre, lorsque Tatsuki revient pour se battre contre Ichigo.**

« Me revoilà! Keigo va descendre d'ici deux minutes, le temps qu'il émerge! »

Ichigo: Quoi il a encore fait la fête hier soir? Euh merde! Ok, j'y vais en Shikai seulement!

Fitzou: C'est bon on la refait!

Ichigo (_Qui se met a rire_): Pourquoi j'ai dit ça?

Tatsuki: Peut être parce que c'est vrai!

Ichigo_(sourire suspect)_: Ah bon? Et comment tu sais ça toi?

Tatsuki _(devient subitement rouge)_: ...Bon on refait la scène?

**Grillé. Ensuite dans le chapitre 3, c'était difficile a cause d'une certaine personne blonde portant un bob et des getas...**

« Abrège, je veux TOUT connaître.

-Bien, bien!' Donc par où je peux commencer...

-Le début non? C'est logique...

-Alors je suis né un mardi 31 décembre en... »

_Ichigo se met a rire._

Ichigo: Pardon, on la refait.

**Une deuxième fois, la scène recommence.**

« Abrège, je veux TOUT connaître.

-Bien, bien!' Donc par où je peux commencer...

-Le début non? C'est logique...

-Alors je suis né un mardi 31 décembre en... »

Ichigo: MAIS Pas çaaaaaa ahahahahahahhah!

_Au lieu de s'énerver, il continue de rire. Urahara est toujours derrière son éventail._

Fitzou: bon Prèt? Scène des révélations chapitre 3, quinzième prise! ACTION!

_Ichigo n'arrive même pas a dire la première réplique et rigole. Urahara aussi derrière son éventail. Des larmes de joies tombent._

Ichigo_ (s'essuie les yeux): _Putain...mais tu vas arreter?

Urahara: Pas de ma faute, là c'est a cause de toi!

Fitzou: Bon pourquoi vous rigolez tout les deux?

Ichigo: Ce con m'a fait des grimaces derrière son éventail dans les premières prises, maintenant il arrète pas de rire!

Urahara: Je ris de mes propres grimace!

Fitzou: On est pas couché! AU BOULOT!

**Peu après, le sérieux est revenu et dans la scène suivante...**

« -Pitié...tuez moi j'en ai marre...TT

-Allez Kurosaki-san, je te taquine! Bon maintenant, soyons sérieux deux secondes.

-Soyons? C'est qui qui raconte n'importe quoi depuis tout a l'heure? Bon allez-y sinon on a y passé la journée. »

Urahara_ (se penche dans son siège pour être plus près d'Ichigo): ..._Kurosaki-san je dois te dire...une chose, très très importante...

Ichigo: C'est pas dans le texte ça...me fait pas le coup du « je suis ton père »!

Urahara: Nan! Seulement quelque chose d'important!...Ah ça y est je me souviens!!

Ichigo: De quoi ? Oo

Urahara: J'avais oublié mon texte!

Ichigo (_déséspéré)_: Oh le con...

**Il nous en a fait bavé pour cette scène! Mais c'est pas fini, pour toutes les scènes où ils sont tout les deux, y a une connerie. Pire qu'avec Aizen TT. Là c'est le moment où il parle sérieusement, Urahara annonce que Aizen n'a plus le Hougyoku volé par Soi Fon.**

« -Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a volé?

-Le Hougyouku.

-Le Hougyouku?! C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est inflitré là-bas?! » Mais alors, Aizen n'a pas le Hougouku!

Urahara: Ben non je viens de te le dire Banane!

Ichigo: Euh merde, l'Ouken!

_Urahara rigole de plus belle, Ichigo le suis._

Ichigo: Ouken Hougyouku c'est la même chose!

Urahara: Pas vraiment non!

**Ensuite toujours dans la même scène mais plus loin, Urahara révèle que le Hougyouku est de nouveau caché:**

« -Il est dans le Rokungai, parmi toutes les âmes. Et si il venait a savoir qu'il se trouve là-bas, ne t'en fait pas, la clé se déplacera toute seule! »

Ichigo: Depuis quand une clé a des pattes?

Urahara: Nan c'est pas la bonne question, depuis quand une clé c'est une jeune fille?

Ichigo: Je précise, jeune fille courte sur patte et a sale caractère!

Rukia: Pardon?!

_Rukia débarque est frappe Ichigo avec l'éventail d'Urahara. Y a du bordel..._

**Encore une fois, Urahara fait rater la scène...j'ai cru que j'allais le tuer! Mais d'abord je devais arreter de rire!**

« -Je n'ai pas choisie sa cachette. Le Hougyouku a réagis avec une âme qu'il connaissait déjà, et même sans le faire exprès la première fois, l'âme dans laquelle je l'avais caché était comme compatible, le Hougyouku a fait de cette âme la clé qui manque.

-...vous voulez dire que... »

Urahara: Oui Ichigo...je suis ton père!

_Il commence a rire tout seul._

Ichigo: Ca va pas avec le contexte couillon!!

_Ichigo se met lui aussi a rire. _

Fitzou: Ila dit qu'il allait la placé, il l'a fait, mais la scène est ENCORE a refaire!

**Même pas deux minutes après, c'est Ichigo qui rate la scène...quand c'est pas l'un, c'est l'autre TT.**

« Tu le prends moins bien que je ne le pensais...

-Bah évidemment! Vous êtes intelligent mais qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être con des fois!

-Tu me revouvoie...décidémment tu change sans arrèt...pardon tu m'as dit quoi?Oo »

Ichigo: Des trucs véridiques.

_Un blanc pendant quelques secondes et tout les deux éclate de rire. Bon ben...a refaire!_

**On a enfin finit la scène!! Mais lorsque Urahara fait apparaître Tatsuki, Keigo et Mizuiro , c'est reparti...**

« -Dommage, mais on va continuer a s'entrainer et peut être que d'ici là, j'arriverais a t'infliger un coup Ichigo! Me nargua Tatsuki.

-Oui mais avant que te ne lui inflige un coup, il faudrait que tu me dépasse! Se vanta Keigo. »

Tatsuki: Niveau intelligence c'est bon je t'ai dépassé depuis très longtemps!

Mizuiro: Et un point pour Tatsuki, un!

Keigo: Bande de crevard!!

**Je pensais qu'après ça, tout irait bien...je me suis trompé, Fallait qu'IL vienne!**

« Je ne pus lui répondre que je disparus a mon tour dans le mini seikaimon. C'est vrai, avec les cheveux noirs, difficile de reconnaître le shinigami roux que j'étais! Je courus dans le tunnel, sans avoir de problèmes, et a peine une minute était passé que j'arrivais dans le monde des vivants. J'étais dans les airs et je regardais autour de moi. »

-Quelle bonne surprise Kurosaki-kun!

Ichigo: Aizen?! Mais qu'est-ce tu fous là?

Aizen: Je voulais te voir voyons! Non en fait, j'ai largué une caisse chez moi et ça pue tellement que je suis parti sans rien dire aux autres comme ça ils seront asphixiés!

_Ichigo essaye de ne pas rire._

Ichigo: T'es dégueu...

_On entend au loin des voix se plaindre._

Tousen: Putain Aizen!!

Gin: La prochaine fois tu te retiens c'est horrible!! T'as bouffé quoi??

_Là, Ichigo n'arrive plus a se retenir, Aizen se tiens le ventre et Rukia en bas, pleure de rire. Fitzou n'est pas mieux, pété de dire devant son ordi...euh...dans son siège de réalisatrice._

Fitzou: Aizen tu tiens vraiment a ce que je te tue!!

Aizen: Bah, de toute manière je risque de finir comme ça a la fin de l'histoire alors...

Fitzou: Ben justement, j'ai besoin de toi pour la fin de l'histoire!

Aizen: Ok, ok parcontre tu peux tuer Gin, certes il va--

Fitzou: SPOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL!!

Aizen: --mais tu peux le tuer!

Gin: Aizen, ferme là, tu dis fais de gros spoil là!

Aizen: Ouai, mais Fitzou cache tout avec sa voix criarde.

_Les deux compères se marrent. Fitzou enrage._

Fitzou: Bon, scène suivante. XP

**Ils sont méchants, ces deux là! Bon, bien drole, mais méchant avec moi! Lol**

**Ici, c'est la scène lorsque Ichigo retrouve Rukia. Vous me croirez pas, mais elle était dure cette scène! **

« Tout autour de moi était gelé et la température avait baissé énormément. ... Elle avait tant changé et pourtant, je la reconnus sans l'ombre d'un doute. »

-RukiiiiiiiaAAAAAAAA!!

BOOM

_Ichigo glisse sur la glace et tombe sur les fesses._

Ichigo: AAAAH!! Bordel on avait presque finit cette scène!!

Fitzou: Essaye d'y aller doucement, ça devrait aller!

**Grace au ciel, (depuis quand je parle comme ça moi?) nous avons réussi a finir cette scène au prochain coup. Sauf que, fallait remettre ça pour la prochaine scène, donc cette fois-ci, chapitre 4 au tout début! Et même presque a la fin TT. Sauf que dans cette scène, c'est vraiment parti en live, j'ai eu des invités surprise...**

« Je n'eu pas le temps d'en placer une que quelque chose de dure et de gelé vennait de me percuter le visage de plein fouet et me fit atterrir sur les fesses. »

_Sauf que Ichigo ne reçu jamais le morceau de glace dans la tronche._

Ichigo: Bah, Rukia t'es passé où?

Rukia: Ici...

_Rukia se trouver au sol, ventre a terre, ou plutot contre la glace._

Ichigo: Fais nous signe quand tu tombe, déjà que t'es petite, si tu nous le dis pas, on risque de t'écraser!

Rukia: Enfoiré! Si je t'attrape t'es mort!

Ichigo: Ben déjà essaye de tenir debout après on verra!

Fitzou: C'est pas finit les piques les amoureux? On a du boulot!

Les deux: QUI tu traite d'AMOUREUX?

Ishida: Vous évidemment. Qui voulez-vous que se soit d'autre?

Ichigo: Ishida on t'as pas sonné!! Continue et je te bats sans libéré mon zanpakuto!

Ishida: La vérité fait toujours mal, n'est-ce pas Kurosaki?

7Xman: Toi le binoclard La ferme!! Si tu veux Ichigo, je t'aide a le démolir, se sera avec plaisir!

_Gros sourire de sadique._

Fitzou: Hein?! Oo Mais qu'est-ce tu fous là??

7Xman: Ben euh...rien je me suis invité! Comme je suis frustré de voir qu'Inoue a sauvé Ishida alors qu'il était déchiqueté en deux, ben je viens l'emmerder ici!

Fitzou: Ah d'accord...Ishida conseil: Cours.

Ishida: Pourquoi aurais-je peur d'un shinigami et d'un scribouillard? A croire que pour vous, se battre est la loi de toute chose, vous êtes des bètes, ne sachant pas réfléchir ni se posé pour parler.

Ichigo; Il me cherche là!

7Xman: A MORT ISHIDA URYUU!!

Rukia-vs-yuna: PAS TOUCHE!!

_apparaît en faisant un coup de pied sauté en plein dans la tronche a 7Xman. Du sang coule du nez._

Fitzou: Rukia-chan?! Toi aussi tu t'es invité?

Ruki-chan: Ben oui, quand j'ai vu que Uryuu était en danger a cause de 7Xman, j'ai du prendre des mesures!

7Xman: Au secours...je meurs...je me vide de mon sang...

Rangiku: Vous en faites du bruit! Tiens?! Pourquoi t'es abimé toi? Oh allez, je vais te soigner!

7Xman: Gueuh?

_Matsumoto Rangiku s'assoit près de l'écrivain, met sa tête sur ses genoux et avec un mouchoir, enlève le sang sur le visage de 7X qui a une vue directe dans la vallée de la shinigami. Bizarrement, du sang coule de son nez, mais pas pour la même raison..._

Ichigo: C'est quoi ce bazar?!

Fitzou: Des invités surprises...

Rukia-chan: Ca va Uryuu? T'as pas de mal? Bien alors, mais si tu as mal quelque part va voir Orihime, je suis sure qu'elle t'aidera avec plaisir!

Ishida: Je te remercie mais ça va aller...

Rukia-chan: Orihime!! Uryuu a besoin de toi!!

_Sourire sadique et se bart en courant._

Fitzou: Entremetteuse va!

Rukia-chan: Fait gaffe Ichigo! T'as un Hollow derrière toi!

Ichigo: Quoi?

_Se retourne et ne voit pas le sourire sadique. Rukia-chan pousse Ichigo qui glisse sur la glace et se retrouve a deux millimètres de Rukia._

Rukia-chan: Oups, pas fait exprès!

_Se rebart en courant._

Fitzou: Bon...c'est quand que je peux continuer mon chapitre moi??

**A part ça, je me suis bien marré! XD **

**En passant, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas 7Xman et Rukia-chan que je vous ai « piqué » pour faire mon délire! Je n'ai rien contre vous, j'ai juste eu une idée farfelue qui m'est passé par la tête XD j'espère que ça vous plait tout de même!**

**Ensuite, nous continuons toujours sur ce chapitre, les glissades continuent, et Ichigo s'est fait très mal!**

« -Avant de dire la ferme écoute un peu ce que j'ai a te dire! D'abord, me confond surtout pas avec ce crétin de Kon!! Et deuxièmement,...arrète de balancer tes putain de morceaux de glace!! »

_Ichigo doit éviter des morceaux de glace lancés par Rukia. Mais il glisse et se prenant le premier bloc de glace et tombe durement sur les fesses._

Rukia: Oo Ichigo ça va?!

Ichigo: Oh la vache!! Je crois que je me suis pété le coccyx!

Tout le monde: Quoi?!

Rukia: Essaye de t'allonger.

Ichigo: Bah de toute façon vaut mieux. Oh! Du sang! Merci tu me fais saigner aussi!

Aizen: Fait gaffe, ta phrase pourrait passer pour perverse...

Ichigo: Y a que toi pour penser comme ça --'.

Fitzou: ISSHIN!! Bordel t'es où y a ton fils qu'est bléssé!!

Isshin: Quoi? Ichigo, bléssé? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAh!! Masaki ne me pardonnera jamais!!

Byakuya: Qu'il continue a se lamenter, le gamin ne sera pas soigner et je pourrais le battre facilement.

Ichigo: Tricheur!

Zaraki: Ah non! Faut qu'il soit en forme pour que je puisse prendre ma revanche!

Rukia: Vous avez pas fini?! Il est blessé!!

Isshin: Oui! Rukia-chan a raison! Aller fait voir fils, c'est ton coccyx c'est ça?

Ichigo: PAS DEVANT TOUT LE MONDE!!

Fitzou: On a qu'a appelé Inoue, se sera plus rapide!

Urahara: Elle est introuvable!

Aizen: Ishida non plus aussi!

_Regard entendu entre Kisuke et Sousuke._

Fitzou: PERVERS!!

Aizen: Dommage que ça ne se passe pas comme ça dans l'histoire...

Urahara: Pas forcément! Après tout --

Fitzou: SPOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL!!

Aizen: Ah oui tu as raison!

**Finalment on a trouvé Inoue qui était a la cafétéria, Ichigo fut guéris et on a repris la scène. Sans dommage! Et sans géneur qui font des spoil! Mais la scène d'après...on est reparti pour les glissade a cause de KON!! XP**

« J'interrompis brusquement mes pensées lorsque j'aperçut l'Arrancar visant une certaine personne qui courut dans ma direction a ma vue. »

Kon: PatroooooOOOOOOOOOOONAIEUH!!

_S'étale parterre en glissant comme tout le monde a fait. Sauf que là...y a pas encore de glace --'._

Rukia: C'est reparti...ça va Kon?

Kon: Fpa fpeu faffmer! (traduction: ça peut aller!)

_Le visage dans le sol, on risque pas de le comprendre!_

Fitzou: Boulet...y a même pas de glace en plus...j'hallucine...

**C'est un boulet de première Kon, mais il fait pas tellement foiré les scènes, contrairement a ce qu'on pense, il est super sérieux! Oo Pas comme certains...ça comme par un A et par un U...Les scènes de combats furent réussite du premier coup! Heureusement car c'était plutot difficile de coordonner tout les mouvements mais heureusement, Ichigo, Rukia et l'arrancar se sont amusés a souvent répeter cette scène, elle était donc parfaite! Donc la prochaine gaffe est dans le chapitre 5! Ichigo regarde a quel point l'équipe d'Hisagi est organisé et se sens même de trop.**

« En tout cas, j'avais presque le sentiments d'être de trop. Mais Hisagi ne me laissa même pas approfondir cette pensée qu'il s'interessa a moi. »

Hisagi: Alors Kurosaki, qu'est-ce que je dois dire déjà?

Ichigo: J'en sais rien c'est quand même votre texte Hisagi-san!

_Ils se mettent a rire. Un peu partout aussi d'ailleurs._

Yachiru: Tu parle du quarier de Bobman!

Hisagi: Ah oui! Merci Yachiru-chan. On la refait.

**Quel sérieux se Hisagi! Il rigole quand y a des conneries, mais quel sérieux! Là c'est Yachiru, qui oublie de cracher sur Ichigo. En fait elle fait totalement autre chose!**

« -Ishida Uryuu. Le quincy, les arrancars d'Aizen l'ont trouvé vivant au milieu du champs de bataille. Puis le capitaine n'est autre que Zaraki Kenpachi. »

Yachiru: OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! Vive ken-chan!! Je devais faire quoi??

Ichigo: Pas ça en tout cas!

Rukia: Tu devais boire et cracher sur Ichigo.

Hisagi: Tu te souviens? Après m'avoir embété?

Yachiru: Ah oui!!

_Prend son verre, boit et recrache sur Ichigo. Tous éclate de rire. Même la victime aux cheveux orange!_

Ichigo: T'étais pas obligé de le faire là!

Hisagi: Là ça servait a rien, bon aller, on la refait et t'oublie pas Yachiru, d'accord?

Yachiru: Oui!!

Ichigo: Bon ben je vais me sécher...

Rukia: Demande a Hinamori, avec son zanpakuto c'est rapide!

Ichigo: Non, pas envie de me cramer la tronche!

**Là je peux pas la facher, elle est trop mimi!! D'ailleurs, là encore on a loupé une scène, je vous explique pas pourquoi, vous verrez, c'est trop chou!! **

« Il est sympa lui...bref, on retroussa nos manches si on pouvait, et pour ceux qui en avaient, et nous commençâmes a enlever les différent trucs entreposés, ou plutot jetés dans ce qui devait être ma chambre. Alors que nous progressions, un meuble assez imposant et lourd s'en alla tout seul sous nos yeux éffarés. »

_Sauf que là...y a pas le meuble qui s'en va...Hisagi, Ichigo et Rukia attendent. Le meuble ne s'en va toujours pas._

Ichigo: Bah merde! Elle est où Yachiru?

Hisagi: Je vais voir.

Rukia: Ok.

_Deux secondes après, on entend Hisagi qui revient, un sourire aux lèvres._

Hisagi: C'est trop mignon, elle s'est vraiment endormit! Venez voir!

_Direction la chambre d'a coté. En effet Yachiru dort, serrant un peluche Zaraki Kenpachi contre elle._

Rukia: Ooooh! C'est trop adorable!

Ichigo: Même moi je trouve ça mimi!

Fitzou: Oooooooooh!! Elle est Kawai!! Bon on la laisse dormir, on fait la scène plus tard!

Ichigo: Pourquoi elle est tolérante avec elle et pas nous?

Hisagi: Yachiru est une enfant! Aller, au boulot!

Les deux: Oui Niisan!

**Alors, c'est mignon hein?? Je peux pas la gronder, elle est trop adorable!!**

**Maintenant, on passe a une scène que beaucoup d'entre vous on adorait! La scène entre Ichigo et Rukia, qui parlent alors qu'Hisagi les écoute, involontairement! XD Allez savoir ce qui est passé dans la tête d'Ichigo a ce moment là, y a des fois ça lui prend quand il l'a trouve trop craquante!**

« -Oui. Il y a quelques jours j'en ai refait, mais le dernier était pour moi le plus terrible. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant peur. Mais maintenant c'est du passé, parce que je sais que tu es en vie.

Pourquoi a t'il fallu que je dise ça?! J'ai l'impression de me retrouver bien con là. Pourtant j'avais un petit sourire au lèvres et lorsque je me tournais vers Rukia, celle-ci m'observait, étonnée et quelque peu génée. C'est moi ou elle rougissait vraiment? Ben le fait que nos regards soient accrochés n'arrangeait rien, mais lorsque mon rêve me revint en mémoire, surtout CE passage là, je sentis mais propre joue s'enflammer. »

_Au lieu de détourner le regard comme écrit dans le texte, Ichigo prend le visage de Rukia et l'embrasse. La tête de tout le monde: Oo._

Rukia: O/O...Ichi...

Ichigo: Désolé, t'étais tellement mignonne que j'ai pas réussi a me retenir de t'embrasser!

Fitzou: Et il dit ça comme ça lui...

_Rukia choppe subitement le col d'Ichigo et l'embrasse elle aussi. Retête de tout le monde Oo « encore?! »._

Rukia: Désolée mais t'étais trop beau!

Aizen: Alalala! Ces jeunes alors! Vous faites rater la scène!

Urahara: Bah il peuvent en profiter non?

Aizen: Oui c'est vrai, après tout, je suis un méchant et le méchant dans l'histoire ne va pas les laisser faire!

Urahara: C'est sur! Surtout que là, Ichigo voudra vraiment te tuer! Encore plus que d'hab'!

Aizen: Pourquoi? Parce que j'ai mis une cassette de lui petit les fesses a l'air?

Urahara: Non, parce que tu vas --

Fitzou: SPOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL!!

Aizen: Ah oui c'est vrai! Mais y a--

Fitzou: SPOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL!!

Aizen: --qui va tout faire foirer!

Urahara: Oui, sinon si tu l'avais vraiment fait, Ichigo te tuerais encore plus!

Aizen: C'est possible?

Urahara: Oui puisque tu vas aussi--

Fitzou: SPOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL!!

Aizen: Ah oui en effet! C'est fou ce que tu connais autant de chose! A mais c'est vrai, tu es--

Fitzou: SPOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL!!(vive le copier/coller!)

Urahara: Et oui, j'y peux rien si je suis si...important!

Aizen: Oui mais, c'est pas parce tu es--

Fitzou: SPOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL!!

Aizen:-- que tu connais vraiment tout ça!

Urahara: Non, en fait j'ai juste lu le script!

Aizen: Ah oui, pas con!

Fitzou: Maintenant ça suffit!! Y en a marre de dire toutjours « spoil »! Arrètez de raconter tout et n'importe quoi! On reprend la scène et les deux tourteraux, plus de bisous!!

**Sur ce coup là, ils m'ont tués ces imbéciles, j'avais plus de voix! Bon, ensuite, la dernière scène du chapitre loupé a cause de XJHWOUHSH!! (pour éviter les grossierté)**

« Arrivé dans la pièce, Rukia s'avança en faisant un sourire amicale et moi je m'arrétais dans l'encadrement de la porte. J'étais stoppé net, je ne faisais plus aucun mouvement. Je ne sentais même plus mon coeur battre. »

-Oh! Rukia-chan! Ichigo-kun! Quel surprise de vous voir ici!

Ichigo: Gin?! Mais qu'est-ce tu fous là?

Inoue: Je lui passe ma recette de gateaux pour Rangiku-san!

Rukia: Vraiment?

Gin: Oui je t'assure! Alors, cinq oeuf, de la gélatine de porc...étrange...

Ichigo: Je préfère de pas écouter la suite, je vais vomir sinon...

Aizen: Gin! Je te chercher partout!

Gin: J'arrive! Je prend une recette pour Rangiku!

Aizen: Ah! C'est pour--

Fitzou: SPOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL!!

Urahara: Je te ferais dire Fitzou que...déja là on a spoilé là scène!

Fitzou: Ah merde!!

**Je les buterais ces cons...bref! Passons au dernier chapitre! Le 6! Tout c'est passé presque sans incindent...sauf que mes invités surprise sont de retour! XD**

« -Ishida Uryuu, il était couvert de blessure. De loin on ne le voyait pas mais un ennemi l'avait tranché en deux. Mais il était vivant, je le sentais. Il m'a vu lorsque je me suis approché, j'ai pleuré. Et j'ai appelé mes fées pour le soigner. »

_Une voix au loin se met a hurler._

7Xman: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!! Je t'en pris Inoue fait pas ça!! Le soigne pas!! Qu'il crève se personnage pas classe sans charisme!!

Fitzou: Encore?! Tu fais loupé ma scène!!

7Xman: Mais non! Je te la sauve!

Ishida: Encore lui? A cause de toi on a tout a refaire!

7Xman: Vraiment? Oh tu m'en voit navré! Vient là que je te découpe pour de bon en deux!! Voir en petit morceaux!!Mouahahahahahah!!

_S'approche dangereusement d'Uryuu, une faux a la main. Pourquoi une faux? Allez savoir!_

Rukia-chan: PAS TOUCHE!! RVY KICK!!

_Encore un pied sauté dans la tronche. 7Xman tombe au sol, tête la première._

Fitzou: Je crois que tu lui a encore cassé le nez Rukia-chan!

Rukia-chan: Désolée Fitzou-sempai, mais j'ai fait ça pour le bien d'Uryuu!

7Xman: A mort ce plouc!

Rukia-chan: Chut toi!

7Xman: Bon alors je vais mettre mon plan en marche!

Fitzou: Quel plan? Encore un pour tuer Ishida?

7Xman: Nan! Celui de tuer RVY pour que je poursuive sa fic par gentillesse, que je la reprenne en main en tuant dès maintenant Ishida!

Rukia-chan: Me tuer?! NAN!! Jamais de la vie! Je suis comme Ichigo! Increvable!

7Xman: Eh merde...TT

Fitzou: Ah tant mieux!! Parce que moi je veux la suite de ta fic!

Kuukaku: Dites, vous génez légèrement là...

7Xman: Ah bon?

Fitzou: J'avais pas remarqué tiens...

Rukia-chan: C'est quand même ton histoire Fitzou-sempai!

Fitzou: ...Ah oui! Bon DEHORS!! Et plus vite que ça!! J'ai une scène a reprendre et Rukia-chan, retiens 7X!!

**Bah oui, faut bien reprendre les choses en main, sinon j'en finissais plus!'**

**Encore une fois, petit clin d'oeil a 7Xman et Rukia-vs-yuna!**

**Reprenons...cette fois-ci, la scène se passe dans le quartier Nord...non celui-là est gelé, le quartier Ouest, dans le 53ème district chez Ame Iyagaru. Petite faute de Rukia en se présentant:**

« Elle appuya encore plus sa lame sur ma gorge et une goutte de sang coula. Rukia m'écarta du sabre et se plaça devant moi en me lançant un regard noir. Comme d'habitude, j'y étais allé sans prendre de gants.

-Excusez mon ami, il ne connait pas les bonnes manières. » Je suis Sode no Shirayuki...euh...Shiro Shirayuki!

_Ichigo rigole ce qui fait rire Rukia qui se retenait. Ame lache son épée et rigole._

Ame: Bonjour je m'apelle comme mon zanpakuto! Danse! Sode no Shirayuki!

Rukia: Tada!!

_Rukia se met a danser comme une danseuse classique, sans le tutu rose._

Ichigo: T'as de la chance que c'est « danse » parce qu'imagine pour Byakuya: « Tombez, Senbonsakura Kageyoshi! » déjà, voilà le nom...

_Ichigo tombe en prononçant les paroles de Byakuya pour son Bankai._

Rukia: Urahara c'est « pleure Benihime » non?

Ame: Celui-là encore ça passe!

Ichigo: Le pire c'est pour ceux qui disent une longue phrase comme Toushiro: « enroule-toi sur les cieux gelés! » Dis moi comment tu fais!

Rukia: Kaien-dono aussi avait une phrase du genre! C'était: « Change le cours des eaux celestes, Nejibana! »

Ame: Là aussi comment tu fais pour changer le cours des eaux celestes, et surtout, c'est quoi l'eau celeste?

Fitzou: Je crois que c'est pas le sujet...TT

Ichigo: Oups, on a un peu dérivé là...

Fitzou: Un peu beaucoup je dirais!! Aller, au boulot et plus d'interruption sinon je pète un cable!!

Tous: Oo ok...

**Bizarrement, dès que je menace, y a plus rien! Il n'y a plus eu d'erreur après celle-là, et c'est pas plus mal! XD En tout, voici la fin de ce bétisier stupide et complètement parti en live! XD**

**Je vous remercie d'avoir suivie mes chapitres juqu'a ce bétiser, et je vous annonce que c'est pas fini!! Et même très loin d'être fini!**

**J'ai fait ce bétisier en écoutant les OST de Pirates des Caraibes, At World's End!!**

**Pour finir, une interview du grand méchant de la série, KON! Euh pardon, Aizen Sousuke!**

**Applaudissez bien fort!**

**Tout d'abord, merci Sousuke d'avoir accepté cette interview!**

Ben, vu comment tu me menaçais, j'ai pas pu refuser!

**Pardon?**

Nan rien, oublie!

**Bon alors, Aizen, es-tu vraiment comme dans l'histoire? Si méchant, si horrible? Si sadique?**

Je te dépasse as niveau sadisme...sinon, pas du tout! T'as du le remarquer non? Je suis totalement différent du Aizen Sousuke dont tout le monde pense. Bon, je suis un brin sadique, faut l'avouer...

**Oui, je le confirme, le nombre de fois où j'ai du crier SPOIL, je m'en souviens très bien...**

Voilà par exemple, ou quand j'ai malencontreusement mis une cassette de Ichigo petit les fesses a l'air!

_Une voix au loin: Connard!!_

Il a adoré! Ou une autre petite chose par ci par là!

_Une autre voix au loin: Ouai, la caisse que t'a largué!_

Ah oui, celui-là s'était pas prévue, c'est sorti tout seul, ça a pas fait de bruit, un pet foireux quoi!

**Ouai, pet foireux qui pue...sinon, avec qui tu t'entend le plus dans l'équipe? Urahara je présume, vu comment vous m'avez fait chier...**

Ouai, Kisuke, Ichigo aussi, Gin bien entendu, mon partenaire de crime, mon partenaire pour plein d'autre choses...

**...ça veut dire quoi ça? Et le ton...tu passe pour un pervers Yaoi là!**

Je n'ai jamais démontré le contraire!

**Quoi? Oo Ca veut dire que...tu dis être...**

Mais je déconne voyons! Tu me vois vraiment avec Gin? T'es cruche quand tu t'y met, je préfère deux fois plus Ichigo!

**HEIN?! Oo Je frole la crise cardiaque là! T'avoue carrément être...**

Mais non! De toute manière, tu sais que Ichigo est raide dingue de Rukia alors j'ai aucune chance et de plus, je préfère les garçons plus jeune, avec les cheveux long attaché en chignon, unpeu de poitrine et une jolie frimousse! Pas comme un petit garçon aux cheveux blancs...

**...connard tu me fait marcher depuis le début!! C'est Hinamori que tu décris là!!**

Mouahahaha je te l'avais dit, je suis un brin sadique! Et oui, je décrivais Momo-chan! Mais bon, faut pas que Toushiro m'entende, je vais me faire tuer sinon!

_Trop tard Sousuke, J'ai TOUT entendu..._

Oups...

_Enroule-toi sur les cieux gelés, Hyourinmaru!!_

AAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!

**Bon...ben je viens de perdre ma victime euh...mon sujet. Bon eh bien, c'était Aizen Sousuke, plus chtarbé que méchant!**

**A une prochaine les amis alors! On se revoie au prochain chapitre!**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout...c'est long...et laissez des com!**

**PS: ne pas prendre cette chose au sérieux! XD**


End file.
